


Beatle Baby

by BWBeatlesGirl



Series: Beatle Baby [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWBeatlesGirl/pseuds/BWBeatlesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the April of 1964, just after the filming of a hard day's night, and Paul McCartney is a young man with no responsibilities holding him down... or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a daddy...Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first shot at a series and I will try my best to entertain you so I hope you enjoy :)

        The night was dark, the birds were singing and "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shut up John! You know Jane gets cranky if she gets woken up in the middle of the night" the cute Beatle exclaimed.

"Oh my, what will the pretty actress do now?" the smart one said.

"I'm serious John" Paul gave John a cold stare and John just shrugged his shoulders and slid down into the couch.

"There is nothing to eat!" the youngest  said while leaving the kitchen.

"What do you mean? It's full of food" Ringo said

"Yeah but none of it is microwaveable".

"Will you all shush up!? Jane-"

"Has you whipped" John retorted as the oldest and youngest Beatles laughed.

Paul was flabbergasted "What? she doesn't have me whipped, I'm a free man"

"Oh yeah" the youngest Beatle interjected "then how come last week when we wanted to hang out Jane made you go to the theater with her?".

"Well it was purely my choice" The cute Beatle began only to be interrupted by John.

"Oh please, the only reason you went is because if you didn't Jane would have asked that fella from Merseyside".

Paul's cheeks turned a bright red, was he really being whipped by Jane? All of sudden a devilious  grin spread upon his baby face.

 **I am certainly not whipped** Paul thought **And I've got the way to prove it.**

"Grab yer coats lads cause tonight we're going bird hunting" the other 3 Beatles cheered at this news.

" I knew we didn't lose you" John patted Paul's back.""C'mon fellas let's go before all the pretty ones are gone".Paul swinged open the door only to see a basket on the front step. He bent down to pick it up when he realized that the "it" was a baby! Suddenly all the color on his face drained away and the twinkle in his hazel eyes were replaced with hollowness,"L-lads, I-i opened the door and f-found this" he showed the others the baby."Oh my god, what is it?" Ringo asked."Take a lucky guess rings!" John said sarcastically "It's a goddamn baby!".Paul ignored the fact that John had swore. "Why is it here?"' George asked, the color on his face was also gone."I don't know" Paul paused and examined the baby "there is a note".  
"Well read it then!"

          

Dear Paul,

Hello, you might not remember me but I certainly remember you. We met when I visited England around a year ago and (to me ) it was love at first sight. We spent a passionate few nights together before I had to go. I thought of you a lot but one of the main reasons I thought of you was because I was pregnant... with your child. I knew it was your child because I hadn't been with another man for months before that. When I found out I was shocked to say the least but I thought I could raise this baby by myself, that is until my family found out and basically disowned me. I was going to go back to England to tell you but you were already famous and with Jane Asher and I couldn't ruin that for you. Sadly, my life has been intolerable. I lost my job, my family hates me and I am the laughing stock of my friends. I can just barely provide for myself never mind a child! I was considering an orphanage but I figured It was unfair for you to not know you were a father. So Paul McCartney this is your daughter. She was born December 31st, she already had a name but since she is yours now you can call her whatever you want. I am so sorry, I only hope you can understand why I had to do this.

 

Sincerely,

Mysterious

 

Paul looked up from the letter and saw the others Beatles were in the same state as he was, Pale and jaw dropped.

"W-well" Paul said while shaking with fear "It looks like I'm a father..."

 

 


	2. A Beatle Baby Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles are freaked about the baby and try to think what to do with her.

Paul still looked at the baby, or more specifically _his daughter,_ with wide eyes. He finally sat down on the sofa that John was on and the silence seemed to go on for minutes before it was broken by the new father himself.

"G-guys? what am I going to do?"  he looked at them with big bloodshot eyes.

"Adoption!" George said. The others looked at him with surprise.

"Well it really is the best option". The other 3 looked at Paul who just continued to blankly stare at his daughter.

"Maybe we can find the mother and make her take it back" John said.

"The baby is not an "it" Paul said, annoyed.

"I don't care, we aren't keeping her".

" "Adoption seems the best, don't you agree Paul?" George said.

Paul just kept staring at his child. She had his big eyes and marsh mellow cheeks but she had blue eyes and blonde hair. **Must be from the mother's side** Paul thought to himself.

"Oh god Paul are you really going to keep her?" John said while Paul finally broke his stare with daughter to give John a nasty look.

"Look I don't know what I'm going to do, I just found out that I'm a father how the fuck do you think I feel? All I know is that I'm too tired to talk about this" Paul stood up while holding the baby.

"Here is the plan we will go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow, okay?". The others looked at Paul with surprise, he was probably the most calm of the group; never the one to snap at them.

"That is grand old plan Paul but one tiny problem. The baby. Where will she sleep?". Paul paused and thought for a moment. Suddenly Ringo perked up "I've got an idea, a fort!".

Paul threw back his head and groaned "Ringo this is really not the time".

"No a fort for the baby! We can make a mini one out of pillows and blankets".

Paul smiled "That is a great idea, rings".

"Okay! George and Ringo get the pillows and John and I will get blankets". They nodded then went searching.

Paul and John went upstairs, carefully because Paul was still carrying the baby. John looked at the way that Paul was carrying the baby with such care and looking at her with a bit of love in his eyes. He felt bad for the things he said before, which was really rare for John.

He cleared his throat and said "Y'know Paul, she looks a lot like you". Paul looked up at him and smiled "Thanks... is that a good thing?".

John laughed "It is, it is".

They reached the top of the stairs "Okay let's be quiet because Jane is still sleeping". A sudden realization hit Paul, JANE WAS HERE!!! How will she react in the morning when she sees Paul holding a baby?

"Shit" Paul said.  
John looked at him "What's with ya?".

"Jane, what will she do when she finds me with the baby?".

John smiled and said "Only one thing really".

Paul hung his head and John patted his back "Oh I'm just messing with ya, but yeah she will probably break up with you".

"Thanks for the support John" Paul said miserably.  
"Any time, now lets look for some blankets".

~meanwhile~

"I think that is enough pillows Ringo". In front of George stood every pillow known to man. There were fluffy pillows, pink pillows, pillows with horses on them, stripped pillows, pillows with leather, one that was even in the shape of a turtle!

"Just trying to make the baby comfortable".

"Man, can you believe Paul is a father?" George slouched down on a chair "Kinda hard to believe".

"Eh not really" Ringo said while holding two new fashionable pillows "He was always kind of the mother of this group",

"Yeah but Rings this is something completely different, do you think he'll be a good father?".

"He will be fine George besides we will help him!" Ringo smiled at George and George couldn't help smiling back.

"We're back!" John loudly announced. "Shh! Jane is sleeping remember?" Paul whispered as he entered the living room, holding the little baby.

"Jane" George suddenly said "How will you explain this to her?".

Paul sighed and looked down at the baby "I don't know, I don't want to think about it".

"Can we just get some fucking sleep already?" John asked.

"Yes! Ringo can you assemble the fort?" Paul asked  
"It'll be my honor".

 

"It looks great Ringo!" Paul said. It really did look wonderful, Ringo used the basket that the baby arrived in and put about 3 blankets in that and added a tiny little pink pillow on the top near where the handle was.

Ringo blushed "It was nothing really".

"Yeah looks fab, can we sleep now?" George whined.  
Paul rolled his eyes "Okay fine".Paul gently put his daughter in the crib where she seemed to fall asleep instantly.  
"Thank goodness" John whispered.

They all started at the little baby girl, she was probably the cutest baby they have all every seen (and Paul is proud of that fact).

"Y'know she is really cute" George whispered.

"Thanks" Paul said.

It was silent for a little longer until Paul broke it.

"Heather" He said, the others looked at him with confusion.  
"Heather Louise McCartney, that is her name".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Honey What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles are awake and have a real discussion about what to do with baby Heather. Jane Asher also wakes up and finds out something she didn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Oh my goodness thank you for reading this far in, I can't believe people are actually reading my poorly written fanfictions (I'm trying my best here). Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to study for two tests and do 6 hours of German HW yesterday (nicht gut, so nicht gut). Anyway I hope you like this chapter, thank you my bbs!

      The early rays of sunshine hit Paul right in the face.

He opened up his hazel eyes and looked around him. He saw George quietly sleeping on the floral recliner, John snoring loudly on the carpet and Ringo spread out on the kitchen table.

He looked where he was sleeping, on the red sofa. **Why am I sleeping here?** He thought **Instead of next to Jane?**

Suddenly memorizes of last night hit him harder than a brick to the nuts. His eyes widen and his face drained.

 **It was a dream though, right? RIGHT?** He sat up and saw a mini fort near his foot, he turned his head to an angle where he can see it better and peered over it. A tiny little baby with blonde curls was inside.

Paul sighed, It was true he really was a father.

He stood up slowly so he didn't wake the baby and walked towards George. He shook the younger man's shoulders and whispered "Joj, Joj".

George opened his eyes and said "What do ya want?".

"And a good morning to you too George".

George sat up in his chair "What am I doing here?", Paul pointed towards the fort and George made the same face Paul did when he realized the truth.

"So it wasn't just a dream" George whispered to himself but Paul could still hear.

"Come ead' George, let's wake up the others".

John and Ringo had more or less the same reaction as George. They asked "what do you want?", sat up, asked what they were doing here, saw heather and sighed solemnly.

"Guys we need to talk" Paul said.

John moaned "at 6 in the morning?".

"excuse me but I think this is kind of important".

The other 3 Beatles sat down on the kitchen chairs (with Paul holding a still sleeping Heather).

"So" Ringo began "What should we about her?".

"Adoption" John said and George awkwardly nodded his head.

"Come on Paul, you're so young and no birds like a guy with a baby" John said "It's just not worth it".

Paul slowly nodded his head.

"Plus we don't even know if she is yours" the other 3 looked at John with sort of a bitch face. Even though there was a hair/eye color difference there was absolutely no doubt this was Paul's daughter.

"Okay, okay but we don't know 100% if it is yours" John continued "Look Paul, I'm a father, It's too hard It's just not..." and John drifted off.

"Paul?" George asked quietly.

Paul looked up and said "I'm keeping her".

"What?" the others said.

"It might seem insane but I just can't give her up, I know this baby exists and if I put her in an orphanage I'd feel so guilty". Paul paused then continued "besides, I already have a connection with her".

"Paul this is insane" John said.

"I know but It's my choice". The others looked at each other and silence broke out until Ringo spoke.

"Well we will help you! I'll babysit any time"

"So will I" George piped up "I'm really good with babies, my sister has a daughter and I babysat her when I visited America".

"I'll help too" John said quietly "If you need any advice come to me".

Paul smiled brightly "Thanks a lot, that means so much". He was looking at all of them but he meant for the last comment to go to John.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps approach and a bed headed Jane came inside the kitchen.

"hey look It's cousin IT!" John said.

Jane frowned, she was a no joke type of person.

"hahahahahaha, very funny" she snarled.

She then turned her attention to her boyfriend who was... What?

Paul's face was paler than paper and he was sweating bullets. In his arms was something inside a blanket.

"What's that?".

"What's what?" Paul said nervously.

Jane ignored the fact that her boyfriend was trying to be funny and walked over towards him.

"Oh my god" she said when she realized a living, breathing BABY was in her boyfriend's arms.

"Please tell me that's Julian".

"Jane" Paul swallowed "This is Heather, m-my daughter".

Jane let out a little shriek that startled all 4 Beatles.

She looked at Paul with teary eyes.

"How could you?" she blinked back a few tears and then ran towards the door.

"Jane wait!" Paul handed Heather to George and chased Jane. He caught her before she opened the door.

"What?" she asked, tears were streaming down her face.

"I-i'm so sorry, I never p-planned this".

"I know you didn't but " she paused "was this before me?".

Paul leaned back and looked confused.

"I mean did you" Jane tried to think of the right word "Make the baby before you met me".

Paul sighed "I don't know, I think so".

"Who is the mother?".

"I don't know" Paul repeated.

Jane's eyes widen "Do you have any idea who this woman is?!".

"Well I know she has blonde hair and blue eyes" Paul said followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Paul... are you actually going to keep her?" Jane looked at him with eyes hoping that he would say no.

Paul looked down at his feet "Y-yes".

Jane sighed and she quietly weeped some more.

"Oh Jane-y" He threw his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"I-i can't" she said backing up "I-i can't".

Paul was confused once again "You can't what?".

"I'm only 18, I'm too young to be a mother".

"Jane you don't have to be a mother".

"Then what is going to happen to us?".

Paul sighed "To tell you the truth I was hoping Heather and I could stay here...".

"What am I going to tell my parents then? Did you forget this was my parent's house?" Jane took a deep breath and continued "They already have 3 children do you expect them to watch another while you tour".

Paul's eyes grew big. **Touring! I forgot about that. What will I do with** **Heather?**

"I-i don't know, please we can work this out together" Paul reached for her hand but she jerked it back and he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Paul" she whispered so only he could hear "but it's over".

Paul gasped and he could feel tears approaching "but Jane please! I need you, you can't just do this ,especially now, please Jane!".

She looked at him and they stared at each other with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry... If you can *sniffle* could you please move out before I get home?".

She opened the door, gave him one last loving look then left...forever.

Paul looked down and tried not to cry but when that failed he silently sobbed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my bbs! I want to make it clear that I do dislike Jane Asher but I'm not going to make her a bad person on purpose, if she does things that sound bitchy it's because that's how I feel she would act in that situation.


	4. Food Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles hunt for baby food at the super market and try feeding her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? What's this? two chapters in one day? Well I try to add one chapter every day (key word:try) and since I haven't been doing that I'm doing two today! (Crowd of 3 people cheer). So I hope you like it and enjoy my bbs!

        The other 3 Beatles slowly walked up to Paul. They heard the whole fight between Paul and Jane.

George slowly extended his hand and patted Paul's back "I'm sorry".

Paul sniffled and turned towards them. "It's okay guys, I knew it was going to happen".

Suddenly a sharp cry filled the hallway.

"Heather" Paul said and ran towards her.

"Great just what we need, another crying McCartney" John said while following Paul.

Paul was rocking Heather back and forth "there, there baby there, there".

"What's up with her?" George said "Does she have to be changed?".

"I'm not volunteering!" Ringo said.

Paul leaned forward and sniffed the baby "no, she smells fine so she doesn't have to be changed".

Paul looked at them "I think she's hungry".

"Well is there baby food in this house?" Ringo asked.

"Why would there be baby food in the Asher house?" Paul said.

"Well why would there even be a baby?" John asked (quite rudely if you want my opinion).

Paul ignored John "We have to go buy some".

"Right" George said "But where will we get baby food?".

The 3 Beatles turned to John.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"Well you've been a father longer than I have, do you know where we can get baby food?".

John shrugged his shoulders "Beats me, Cynthia handles all that stuff".

"We can ask Cynthia!" Ringo said hopefully.

"And get into a 3 hour long conversation full of questions about where this baby came from?" Paul shook his head "Let's just go to the supermarket".

The 4 Beatles (and Heather) went outside the house and then inside Paul's car.

"Here John" Paul turned around from the driver seat to give Heather to John.

"Why do I have to hold her?" John whined.

"Because you have experience with this!" Paul then added "and George is sitting up here with me and Ringo is..."

"Ringo" John added.

"Hey!"

"Well It's true" Paul said.

The drive to the super market was a long one with the baby crying, heavy traffic, George complaining he was hungry and Ringo kept asking what it means "'to be a Ringo".

Paul was gradually getting frustrated until he finally snapped.

"George if you are hungry then chew on your thumb like the baby that you are until we get to the supermarket! Ringo to be a Ringo is to be an idiot and John make her shut up!". The other 3 all stopped talking and felt pretty horrible.

After a while guilt attacked Paul from the inside for what he had said.

"L-lads, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and upset from all that happened, I didn't mean to snap at you and I didn't mean any of the words I said".

"It's okay Paul, we understand" George said and Ringo nodded in agreement.

"Hey look at this" John said and they all turned their heads. Heather finally stopped crying and was staring at John with her big blue eyes.

"Awww..." John smiled at her and began rocking her back and forth, this made Paul smile while he drove.

 

 

They had finally arrived to the supermarket. "Okay let's head"

"wait, won't people know it's us?"

Paul shook his head "Don't worry, my trunk is full of disguises so I'm prepared for whenever I leave the house". They got out of the car and Paul popped open the trunk.

George decided on a blonde wig and phoney glasses. Ringo picked an orange afro and an almost clown like outfit. John put on some lipstick, a blonde Marilyn Monroe wig and a red ball gown. Paul just decided on the basic fedora/trechcoat ratio.

"And you" Paul raised his daughter in the air "Don't need a disguise oh no you don't, oh no you don't" he said in a baby voice. The other 3 gave each other a look and a sly smile at Paul's behaviour. Paul hugged his daughter to his chest.

"Okay here is the plan, George go get your fo-" before Paul could finish George raced into the market. He laughed "Okay John-" "call me Catherine". Paul smiled "okay CATHERINE we will look for food and Ringo you can look for some baby toys". They all nodded and went inside.

 

"So much" John said while looking at the baby aisle. There was a pyramid of teddy bears, two shelves full of diapers, "How to raise Babies" books and more.

"Come on, let's find the food, people are starting to stare". Indeed they looked very...interesting to the people who were shopping.

They entered the baby food aisle.

"Which one do we get?" John asked.

"Hmm..." Paul picked up a random container and examined it. It was peach flavoured for babies one year and older.

"I think it goes by age" Paul finally said.

"Well how old is Heather?"

"If she was born on December 31st then she is about 4 months".

They looked for the containers that said "4 months" and found a few.

"Hmm, Heather which ones? Parsley or beans?" Paul jokingly asked his daughter.

"Let's just get both" They nodded at each other, got the food and left.

They waited near the car for almost 20 minutes before George and Ringo arrived. George was eating a burrito and Ringo was carrying about 2 heavy looking bags.

"'There you are! Where were you?"

"The food line was long" George said.

"Yeah and I found so many cute baby toys!" Ringo pulled up the bags. "I found a teddy bear, a binky" Ringo pulled up some diapers "these aren't toys but we will certainly need them". "and this, whatever it is" Ringo pulled out a two bottles that were attacked to a half circle silicone object. 

John laughed and Paul looked utterly embarrassed.

"Ringo" Paul whispered "Those are... breast pumps".

Ringo looked confused "what are those?". George leaned over and whispered the meaning in Ringos ear.

"Eww!" Ringo threw it on the ground. George took another bite and John looked a bit disgusted. "What? does talking about this make you hungry or something?", George just shrugged. 

"Let's just go home, poor little Heather must be starved".

 

 

They finally arrived back to the Asher House, where it was (thankfully) still empty.

"Okay so how do we feed her?" John asked as they entered the door.

"Beats me" Paul said.

" I think we just put it on a spoon and try giving it to her" Ringo said so that was the strategy they used.

They entered the kitchen.

"Okay" Paul spoke "George can you turn that chair so it faces me and then sit down". George turned the chair and sat down then Paul gave him the baby. Heather started to squirm in his lap.

"Come on child I don't bite" George said with a smile to Heather. Paul opened the bean flavoured baby food and dipped a plastic spoon in it.

"Okay, open wide for daddy" he tried moving the spoon toward her but she kept turning her head.

 **Hmm** Paul thought then got an idea. "Look it's an airplane" he then made airplane noises and moved the spoon to her mouth but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on, won't you do it for me?" she turned her head and started squirming.

He then tried to open her mouth and kind of forcefully put it in but she just ended up hitting the spoon to the ground.

"Heather! ugh". He picked up the spoon and washed it then dipped it in the food again. He was really getting annoyed.

He bent down to face her. "Look daddy has had a really rough morning so won't you pretty please just eat something?" he moved the spoon towards her and she actually ate the food!

"Yay!" The other three cheered and Paul smiled at her.

 


	5. Moving On Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While packing Paul's things, the 4 Beatles discuss where he and Heather will live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I have a long one for tomorrow (or the day after). Enjoy my BB's

         After little Heather was fed and changed there was another thing that had to be done, Paul had to move out.

"I can't believe Jane would just kick you out like this" George said while they walked up to the room where Paul stayed.

"Well she always was kind of bitchy" John said and Paul gave him the same look he always gave John when he spoke bad of Jane.

"Look I don't blame her, this was a real shock for her" Paul said.

"But if you found out Jane had a baby with another guy, would you break up with her?" John asked. Paul bit his bottom lip. **Of course I would help her, I love her** Paul thought **And she loves me too, right?** Paul shook that thought out of his mind. "I don't know what I would do and It doesn't matter, let's just get this over with".

They entered Paul's rather small bedroom. So small that the all five of them could barely fit inside. Paul gently placed Heather on his bed and he and the other beatles went and got two big  suitcases.

Paul pointed to the white one "this is for clothes".He then pointed to the black one "and this is for-"

"Make up?" John joked and other 2 Beatles stifled a laugh. Paul just glared at John. **I wish he would stop making stupid jokes at a time like this.**

"It's for anything other than clothes" Paul corrected him coldly, John just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay let's start packing". George and Paul were to pack and fold all the clothes while John and Ringo just stuffed anything that wasn't clothes in the black suitcases.

"Guuuuyys!" Paul walked over to Ringo and John "Be careful some of that stuff is really fragil!" he whined.

"Oh boo hoo" John said "you know we wouldn't even be doing this if Jane wasn't such a-" John stopped himself, he could see how upset Paul was. 

"Do you even know where you will be going?" John asked.

Paul sighed and sat down on the bed next to Heather. "I don't know". Paul turned and picked up Heather.

"Why don't you go back to your father's house?" George asked.

Paul looked at him with wide eyes "You know how angry he will be? He'd right out kill me!".

"How about this Paul, you can stay with Cyn and I for a few days until you get the courage to ask your dad" John suggested.

Paul smiled at him "Really John? Thanks that means a bunch".

So it was settled when they were done packing Paul and Heather would move in at the Lennon's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danke schöne für liest


	6. A Little Baby Suprise (mini)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Heather move into the Lennon's and two people are very surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was sick Monday and busy over the past few days. I hope you enjoy this one, thank you my bbs!

            While The Beatles and Heather were driving over to the Lennon's flat, Cynthia was busy doing other things.

"Aww Julian please no, don't cry" she whispered to him as the baby loudly wept. The fans outside their windows were screaming so loudly for John that they woke up Julian from his nap.

Cynthia sighed as the baby kept crying.

"Huh, so that's how it's going to be?" she paused and sighed once again.

"Okay, Okay! Fine, I know what you want". She looked up, took a deep and began to sing. From hearing his mother's voice Julian stopped crying almost instantly.

"Aww, good job Julian! I still can't believe that is the only thing that makes you stop crying". Cynthia hated singing, or more like she hated her singing voice. To tell you the truth Cynthia actually has a very nice singing voice. It could be soft and gentle then go to bold and powerful. However she is very shy when it comes to singing, she only sang to John, her parents, Julian and a few friends. Her parents loved to hear Cynthia sing and her friends said she could be famous with a voice like hers and she was the only one whose singing could make Julian stop crying but the reason she hates to sing is John. When they first started dating Cynthia thought it would be sweet and romantic to sing a song to John so she took "ain't she sweet" and changed it to "ain't he sweet". After hearing just the first verse John exploded and told her to shut up and never sing again. That scared her so badly that she was terrified to even hum around John.

 

Cynthia put Julian back down to sleep. She closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. She looked around her; the groceries were put away, the flat was clean, laundry was done and Julian was peacefully sleeping. For the first time in weeks it seems as though Cynthia actually has free time. "Yes..." Cynthia whispered to herself and then plopped herself on the couch. She then turned her head and saw a mirror on the mini table next to the couch, it looked as though a monster was in the mirror instead of Cynthia. Her make-up was smeared, her hair looked like a birds nest and her face was dirty. 

"Oh what does it matter?" Cynthia told herself "It's not like my husbands home so I can look nice for him". Just then the doorbell ringed and Cynthia got up to answer it. Her husband and the other three Beatles  were in the door frame.  
"Cynthia" John said. Cynthia shrieked and slammed the door. She ran to the bathroom and in less than a minute combed her hair, washed her face and added some make up. She then walked back and opened the door again.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know it was you guys" Cynthia sucked at lying. She noticed that the guys looked different, they were shaking nervously and sweating like maniacs. 

"Are you guys all right?"

"Well actually..." Paul said then looked down. Cynthia looked at Paul and then finally noticed a baby in his hands!

"Oh my goodness..." without thinking Cynthia reached out and took the baby.

"Awwww... is this one of your guys sisters that I didn't know about?" Cynthia asked while rocking one of the most adorable babies she has ever seen.

"Um no, actually that's my daughter" Paul said. Cynthia stopped rocking the baby and turned to face Paul; stoned face.

"Your...what?"

"My daughter, her name is Heather" Paul said, trying to keep a straight face.

Cynthia was flabbergasted! Paul... a father? Wh-what?!

"What?who-o?where..." Cynthias mouth seemed to stop working.

"I don't know, all I know is that she is my daughter, her name is Heather and that she was born December 31st".

"Whose the mother?" Cynthia said, trying to remain calm.

"I don't know" Paul looked down.

"You don't know?" Cynthia was trying not to scream in fear of waking up Julian. There was silence for a moment then Cynthia spoke again.

"How did Jane take it?". From hearing the name "Jane" Paul's whole body tensed up and he felt a cold wind hit him.

"She dumped him" John said "and then kicked him out of her flat".

Cynthia looked at Paul with big eyes. _The poor thing_ Cynthia thought _First_ _the baby then Jane_. She put a free hand on his shoulder.

"That is why I'm here" Paul said "Well, why we are here... we need a place to stay,for at least one or two days".

Cynthia took a sharp breath. She looked at the little girl. _She does look a lot like him_   Cynthia thought and smiled at the little girl but then she frowned. _But two babies!? I can barely handle one on my own. Oh but Cynthia it's only for a day or two and besides Paul and John, well not John, but Paul will help!_ While her brain was arguing with itself she finally came to a conclusion.

"Okay but only for a few days". The Beatles cheered!

"Thanks Cynthia" Paul said. He then took his daughter back from Cyn then cradled her to his chest.

"Heather we will be staying with John and Cynthia for a few days" Paul kissed the top of Heather's head and then hugged her closer to him. These actions made Cynthia squeal and John roll his eyes (but secretly find it adorable).

"There you all are!" a voice came "I've been looking for you". The Beatles and Cynthia turned their heads and saw Brian in front of them.

"I was wondering why none of you were at the studio today" Brian moved his head to look at all the Beatles but stopped when he saw Paul.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Julian a boy the last time I saw him?" Brian said wearily.

"You're right" Paul said, still a little shaky but bolder than the last few times "Because this isn't Julian".

"Then who is it?".

"My daughter, Heather Louise".

"WHAT!?!?!!!!!!!!??!??" Brian exclaimed. all 6 of them jumped back, they never heard Brian scream like that.

"Shh! You'll wake up Julian" Cynthia whispered.

Brian ignored her "What do mean she is your daughter, where did she come from?".

John smirked "Brian I'm pretty sure you've had this talk before".

"Oh shut up John" Brian said. They were all surprised, they have never seen Brian be this loud and unprofessional before.

"Look I'm sorry Brian but I saw her on my front step last night with a note saying she is my daughter, what do you want me to do?".

"Take a DNA test" Brian said, quieter than before.

"Huh?" Paul said.

"Take a DNA test" Brian said louder "I am not dealing with this until I'm 100% sure she is yours".

"I agree with Brian" John said, that, by far, was the most surprising thing they all heard today.

"Okay, if it will make you all happy, I'll take a DNA test tomorrow".

"Do it now" Brian said "I want it to be done with".

Paul was amazed at all that he was hearing. Brian was usually a calm and professional person, he never heard him assert him like this, he was the good Beatle.

"Okay, let's go" Paul said to the others and they all shrugged and went for the door. A loud cry was heard from the baby's room, Julian probably woke up from hearing all the commotion.

"Get used to hearing that Paul" Cynthia said and he just rolled his eyes.


	7. Testing, Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets a DNA test to see if Heather is really his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note you do not get your DNA results back this quickly but I couldn't have the story wait so long to continue so I made it so it only takes an hour. Also I don't even know how a DNA test works so I'm guessing this is how they do it. I hope you enjoy my BBs.

 The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. The Beatles were all staring out the window in silence and Heather was on Paul's lap. Brian was chewing on his fingernails, almost all of them were to the nub. Brian was starting to feel bad for yelling at Paul and urging him to do this.

"Y-y'know" Brian began and the Beatles sharply turned their heads toward him. He gulped, he was terrible at apologizes.

"I am very sorry for yelling" Brian was now addressing Paul.

Paul turned his head back to the window and waved Brian off.

"It's okay Brian, I understand" but Paul didn't sound very convincing.

"No It is not, It was completely unprofessional of me" Brian paused and looked down "I could have handled it with more maturity".

Paul looked at Brian with big eyes.

"Look Paul if this baby-" Brian gulped again "If this baby is yours, I'll find a way to help".

Paul nodded and secretly smiled into his palm.

 

"We are here" the chauffeur said.

"Thank you" Brian said, he gave the others a look and they said thank you too.

"Okay, okay let's just do this" Paul said impatiently.

George looked at him and smirked "My, you don't sound very excited now do you?".

"What's the point? I know she is mine"'

"How could you possibly know?" Ringo said what was on Brian's mind.

"It's just a feeling you get, it's hard to explain".

They entered the hospital where a young, pretty brunette of a doctor had her back to them.

They all seemed to get the same idea (except for Brian) but John was the one who went to action.

John tapped her back and said "Hello pretty thing".

She turned around and proved that "she" was a "he".

"Hello handsome" the well shaven doctor said back to John. John's face turned red and the others were having a fit of laughs.

"I know who you guys are! What are you doing here?"

"Well It's kind of a long story" Paul said...

They explained to the doctor about the baby and how they want to make sure it's Paul and to not tell a living soul about this. The doctor just nodded.

"Hmm okay, DNA testing is in floor 3 room 34, I'll ring up a doctor for you"'. The Beatles took the lift up to floor 3 and knocked on the door of room 34.

"Hello?" Paul said as he slowly opened the door.

"Hello hello!" The old doctor cheered. He was a small, plump doctor with rosy cheeks. A man you could trust.

"I'm Doctor Robert!"

"'I don't trust him" John whispered into George's ear.

"Which one of you is getting tested". Paul shyly raised his hand while the others pointed at him. Doctor Robert smiled at him.

"Okay let's start!"

"Excuse me" Brian interrupted "I'm sorry but how long does it take to get the results back?"

"an hour"

They all groaned, how were they going to wait an hour before getting the results back?

Doctor Robert went and got a needle which made George all wheezy.

"C-can I-i leave t-the room?" George asked before running out the room with a green face.

"Is he all right?" Doctor Robert asked

"Needles make him nervous" Ringo answered and the others nodded.

"Oh well let's get on with it!" Doctor Robert boasted joyfully.

Paul handed Heather to Ringo and sat on the patients bed.

Paul tried to be mature but when the doctor came at him with the needle. Paul, without thinking, grabbed John's hand and squeezed it while the needle went in him. When he let go, John was blushing hard but Paul acted like it never happened.

"Okay now it is the babies turn, put her on the father-or-not's lap" Doctor Robert instructed. Ringo gave Heather to Paul and he held onto her closely as the needle (a smaller one this time) went into her arm. Heather let out a sharp cry as she was injected with the needle. Paul tried his best comfort her while not interfering with the doctor.

"And done!" He put a bandage on both Paul's and Heather's arms. "Wait in the waiting room and a nurse will give you the results". The Beatles and Brian  went down to the waiting room and sat in a corner so no one will notice them. Heather was still crying from the pain of the needle shot and Paul just rocked her back and forth until she (finally) stopped.

"There you guys are!" George said while holding 5 almost melted ice creams "I was looking all over for you". George gave each of them what was left of their ice creams.

"Thanks Georgie" Paul said.

"No problem, did you get the results back?"

Paul shook his head and George sighed. He plopped down on a chair, grabbed a magazine and said "Looks like we have some time". Indeed, that hour was the longest that any of them have every experienced. At first Paul was certain Heather was his but as the minutes ticked on and on he was growing less certain, every moment he was less sure he hugged Heather closer to him. The others didn't know what results they wanted. If the results were positive it would change Paul's life forever, and not all of it good, but if it was negative they would lose someone that was starting to mean a lot to all of them. Finally an old nurse who looked like she hadn't slept for ten years came.

"Mr.McCartney?" She said.

He looked up. 'Y-yes that's me!" He said with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"This is yours" she gave it to Paul and walked away. The 5 men looked at the envelope with caution.

"I-i can't" Paul said "I'm too nervous, can someone else open it and tell me the results?".

"I'll do it" Ringo picked up the envelope and opened it. His eyes studied the words with no emotion. The moments lingered on with silence until Ringo finally spoke.

"You're not the father" Ringo said. Paul did a small gasp.

"Ooh" He whispered.The others looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

Paul laughed, certainly not the reaction they expected!

"You know this is for the best" Paul said with an obviously fake smile. He got up and started pacing himself (while still holding Heather).

"You know the whole not being ready thing, it's for the best" Paul continued walking in circles that got smaller and smaller.

"Paul..." John said and tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine" Paul looked down at Heather "S-she can have a family she deserves and I can get back with Jane, it's perfect". Paul looked down at the ground and his eyes were starting to sting. He looked up at them again and this time his eyes were filled with tears.

Ringo went into the men's room and got some paper towels.

"Here" He handed them to Paul.

"Thanks" Paul dabbed his eyes.

"It's so stupid!" he said with a whimpering voice "I'm crying over her and she isn't even mine". He took a few staggered breaths and said "I'm really not the father?".

"Nah you are". Paul, George, John and Brian all turned and gave Ringo a "WHAT?!" face.

"What?" Paul whispered.

"You really are the father see" Ringo showed them the paper. "I did this to show you how you really felt about Heather".

"That's a sneaky little game" Paul said in a small, happy voice.

"Ringo, you could've found a better way than this" Brian said sternly.

"No, no it's okay Brian" Paul insisted.

"So, you really are a father" George said to Paul.

Paul smiled and looked down at Heather who seemed to be looking back at him.

"Yeah, looks like I am...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give credit to F.R.I.E.N.D.S for the whole you are not the father fake out. They did the same for Rachel. So I want to write that I was inspired by it but I'm not trying to copy.


	8. Get In, We're Going Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles go shopping for baby clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, my BBs.

            After the DNA testing the Beatles decided that they would go back to Johns flat and relax.

Paul knocked on the Lennon's door.

"Who is it?" Cynthia asked.

"It's us" Paul said

"Come on it". When they entered inside they saw that Cynthia was having tea with Maureen and Pattie. Maureen is Ringos long time girlfriend and Pattie is Georges new model girlfriend. When Ringo and George saw their girlfriends they got giddy. Ringo sat next to Maureen and she rested her head on his shoulder. Pattie sat on Georges lap and they started to whisper sweet compliments and kiss each other. Even John sat next to Cynthia and stroked and kissed her hair. Paul just stood their awkwardly holding Heather. **At least I have you** Paul thought while looking at Heather. After a few minutes of the couples admiring one another, Pattie finally spoke to Paul.

"Awe!" She shrieked and jumped out of George's lap. "Whose this cutie?"

"I'm Paul" Paul joked and Pattie giggled. George suddenly got up and put his arm around her shoulder.

"This is Heather" George said sternly "Paul's daughter".

"I didn't know you had a daughter" Pattie asked in a perky voice.

"Neither did I until yesterday" Paul joked again and Pattie laughed; Georges face was getting redder and redder.

Maureen finally pulled herself away from Ringo and asked "What happened?".

"I've told this story so many times" Paul chuckled "To make it short, I found her on a porch with a note saying she's my daughter and I just took a DNA test which shows that it's true".

Maureen gasped but Pattie stood there looking oblivious.

"Whose the mother?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know"

"How do you NOT know?" Pattie asked.

"All I know is that she is mine" Paul said with a shrug.

"So you are going to raise her by yourself" Pattie asked and started to twirl her hair with her finger.

"Not exactly, the guys said they will help" The other Beatles nodded.

"Well I think it is awfully sweet and brave that you're doing this" Pattie said in a sweet voice while she rocked her body slowly back and forth.

Paul blushed, John giggled and George was upset.

"Thank you Pattie".

"Yeah, thanks" George muttered.

"Can I hold her?" Maureen asked, Paul nodded and handed Heather to her.

"Awe, if she isn't just the cutest baby ever" Maureen said while rocking her back and forth.

"If I ever have a daughter, especially one this cute, I'd buy her every cute little outfit" Pattie gushed.

Paul eyes widened. **Clothes, she needs clothes!**

Paul sighed and said "looks like we can't rest yet". They all looked at him.

"What do ya mean?" John asked.

"Patties right, Heather needs clothes. She can't just wear that". They looked at what Heather was currently wearing. It was a yellow baby onesie with a matching coat.

The others groaned.

"Can't we go tomorrow?" George whined "We are all tired".

"Yeah but who knows how long she has been wearing that" Cynthia added.

"Please, just this one more place then we can relax" Paul begged.

"Promise?" The other Beatles asked in unison.

"Promise" Paul said. They looked at each other, sighed and left.

"Hey, what was with you flirting with Paul?" Cynthia asked after they left.

Pattie looked embarrassingly at Maureen and Cynthia.

"I'm sorry but I just find men with babies so irresistible".

"Trust me it's getting easier..." Cynthia muttered while looking at her and John's room.

 

"Okay let's make this quick" John said when they entered the store. They were all utterly embarrassed to be here, baby clothes shopping was not the ideal rock and roll image they were trying to convey.

"Oh come on how long could it possible take? 15, 20 minutes at most" Paul said but soon regretted his words. When they entered the baby girl aisle they saw that the racks were full of dresses, tutus and everything girlie imaginable.

"Hey how about this for my birthday gift?" Ringo asked while holding up a pink onesie. The others except for John laughed.

"Can we just get this over with?" He whined.

Ringo tossed aside the onesie and whispered to George "What's with John?".

George shrugged and said "I think he is just embarrassed".

John overheard them and said "Wouldn't you be? This place isn't exactly Caesars Palace y'know".

"It's okay John, no one will notice us here" Paul assured him and he just shrugged.

"How about we break apart and try finding clothes for her?" Paul asked and the others nodded.

 

George and Ringo went together.

"Awe Georgie look at this" Ringo held up a red dress with white polka dots on it "Don't you think it'll suit her well?".

"Yeah and so will these" George held up a yellow, blue and pink versions of an extremely fluffy dress.

"Ooh!" Ringo snatched them from George "We are definitely getting these". George looked at how Ringo stuffed all four dresses into the cart.

"Don't you think it might be a little too much?" George asked and Ringo shook his head.

"Paul never gave us a limit besides I know he'd love to see Heather in this flower dress" Ringo said while holding up another outfit and George smiled at him. In less than fifteen minutes their cart was about 3/4 full with baby dresses, tutus and shoes and they kept adding more! A man even stopped, looked at their cart, looked at them, shook his head and walked away.

"Y'know he is right, we probably have enough" Ringo said.

"So we can't get this black tutu" George asked.

"Oh we are getting that!"

"and this pink sunflower dress?"

"yep!"

"and this green and black one?"

"I suppose we can squeeze in one more..."

 

"So stupid" John whispered to himself "Baby shopping...". It has been fifteen minutes and John hasn't picked out one single outfit (the completely opposite of his bandmates). 

"I didn't even do this for Julian" John whispered then stopped himself. He saw this pink baby dress with a bow on it. He couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Well, she would look cute in it..." he then saw another cute one and another. Pretty soon John finally got in to it and added more and more to his cart.

 

"Heather, it looks like it's just you and me" Paul said to his daughter "I highly doubt any of the other guys will get anything". He put Heather in the shopping cart and wheeled on. Unlike the others he tried to restrict himself from getting too much and stopped once the cart was half full. Paul smiled at his little daughter "I think that'll be more than enough to hold you".

 

Paul was staring at the clock on the wall.

"Where are they?" Paul kept asking himself. Pretty soon he saw John wheeling his cart.

"There you are!" Paul looked down at his cart and saw that clothes were practically pouring out of the cart.

"John! you didn't have to get this much".

"Awe I'm sorry but they were so cute" John turned to Heather and spoke to her in a baby voice "and you will look so cute in them, oh yes you will!". Paul was surprised at John, this was completely different than how he acted earlier but he did like this John better.

"Well I hope George and Ringo didn't get this much" Paul said with a smile. He was quickly proven wrong when he did see George and Ringo. Ringo was wheeling a cart that literally had a mountain full of clothes and right behind him was George whose face you couldn't even see by how much outfits he was carrying.

"George! Ringo!" Paul exclaimed.

"Finally an empty cart" Paul picked up Heather and George emptied all the baby outfits into Paul's cart. Altogether they had three full carts of baby clothes.

Paul put his hand over his face "You didn't have to get so much".

"Awe but there were so many cute outfits" Ringo said.

"And there is no harm to it" George added.

"Yeah I don't think Heather will complain either" John smiled then tickled Heathers belly, which made her giggle. George and Ringo were confused by John's actions but were glad that he finally cheered up.

"Well I think we have enough, I just wonder how much it'll cost" George joked.

"Don't worry, Paul's paying" Ringo said and they all laughed.

 

"135 pounds!? Who knew babies were so expensive!" Paul said and the cashier just rolled her eyes. Paul paid and they went outside the store with six big shopping bags.

"Wow it's late" George said while looking up at the dark sky.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head home" Ringo said with a yawn.

"We should too Paul" John said and Paul was momentarily confused until he remembered he know lived with John.

"Oh yeah, we should" Paul said.

"Good luck sleeping with two babies" George said. Paul and John gave each other worried looks, I guess that thought never entered their mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, my BBs.


	9. Golden Slumbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a rough night with a crying Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, my BBs.

    10:50 P.M. :   John and Paul came back home with Heather and all the shopping bags.  


"Wow" Cynthia said while looking through the outfits.  


"I know, I know" Paul said.  


"Well I'll tease you about it in the morning but now lets get some sleep" Cynthia said with a smile.  


"Follow me Paul, I'll show you your room" Cynthia said. She lead him down the hallway and to the last door on the right.  


"Because we don't have a lot of space you and Heather will be sharing, is that okay?" Cynthia asked.  


"No, no it's fine" Paul insisted "We will only be staying for a while anyway". He turned the handle and looked inside. The room was  not that smaller than the one he had back at Jane's flat, Paul actually liked it better. It had a simple pale blue color, nothing to hurt your eyes and the bed was a twin size white bed with a little yellow crib next to it.  


"I'm sorry it's so small but it was all we had left, unless you want to sleep with Julian".  


Paul smiled at Cynthia "It's fine Cyn, it's actually quite cute". Cynthia smiled back at him. _He is taking this so well_ was all Cynthia could think.  


"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" John asked. Paul and Cynthia jumped back, they hadn't noticed John.  


"N-no, nothing at all I'm just showing Paul his room and-"  


"I'm just kidding Cyn" John gave her a mischievous grin and Paul did a nervous chuckle.  


"Well I guess we better get going to bed" Paul said then turned towards John "Thanks for letting me stay here".  


John smiled and Cynthia did a little frown.  


"It's muh pleasure" John said back in a goofy voice and did a cheeky grin. After John and Cynthia left, Paul got ready for bed. He took of his black suit and put on a white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. He first changed Heather's diaper then carefully took off Heathers yellow onesie and put on a red and white baby pajama he found at the store.  


"Awe, you look like a little ladybug in those" Paul said while holding Heather.  


"My little ladybug" He kissed her nose then put her in the crib.  


"Now, there is a rumour that babies are torturous at night but it's your job to prove that wrong. So let's have a nice long sleep, okay?". Heather smiled at Paul and he took take as an agreement.  


"Good night Heather" He said while turning off the lights.  


  


12:03 A.M.  


"w-w-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".  


Paul's eyes popped open. He turned his head to face the crib and found Heather wailing her head off.  


"Heather" Paul groaned then rubbed his eye "What's the *yawn* problem?".  


She didn't answer (duh) she just kept crying and crying. Paul tiredly got up and picked her up. He checked to see if she had to be changed, she didn't have to. Than what was it?  


"Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate? God I don't remember". Paul carried her to the kitchen and looked for baby food.  


"Paul!" A voice came "What's going on?". Paul looked and saw someone in a giant red flannel dress coming towards him. Paul squinted his eyes to look better.  


"Cynthia?" Paul quietly asked.  


"No ya idiot it's me" John said "Why is she crying?".  


**Wouldn't I love to know** Paul thought.  


"I don't know, I think she is hungry. Can you help me feed her?".  


"At midnight!?"  


"Do you want her to stop crying?!". John threw back his head and groaned.  


"Fine, I'll help" He finally said.

12:36 A.M.  John held Heather as Paul tried to give her the baby food. She kept turning her head away from him and whenever he got closer she cried even louder.  


"It's working swimmingly don't you think?" John said sarcastically and Paul just rolled his eyes.  


"Maybe she wants the formula...". Paul heated up the baby bottle and put the (still) crying Heather in his arms. He kept trying to give her the milk but she just rejected it. He was getting increasingly frustrated and tired.  


"Oh I give up!" Paul slammed the bottle on the kitchen table and marched into his room with Heather. 

1:27 A.M. He was on his bed, rocking the baby back and forth and singing songs but nothing would work.  
  
"Paul..." there was now a new voice, a sweeter and gentler one than before, must be  


"Cynthia".  


"Paul, John woke me and told me what's going on, do you need help?".  


"Yes!! I have no idea what she wants" Paul looked down at the crying bundle of "joy".  


"I tried feeding her, changing her, giving her milk and singing but nothing works! She's taken all my power". Cynthia chuckled awkwardly at what she thought was a joke but realized it was really a reality.  


"Oh Paul!" Cynthia gave him a shoulder hug "No one said it would be easy but I know you can do this". She motioned for Paul to give her Heather. She held the baby and studied her carefully then said "Give me the formula". Paul went to the kitchen, got the formula and went back to his room.  


"Here but I already tried it and she didn't want it".  


"Just let me" Cynthia took the bottle and held it near Heather but  Heather just kept crying. After a few minutes of non stop crying Paul was going to say an "I told you so" but stopped. He saw that Heather was actually starting to drink from the formula! His mouth was ajar as he kept watching. When she was done she just gave a little burp and stopped crying.  


"Cynthia!" Paul exclaimed "How did you do that!?".  


Cynthia just shrugged and said "She looked hungry".  


Paul sighed and sat down on the bed.  


"You're so good at this... How am I ever going to do this?". Cynthia put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.  


"Trust me Paul you can do this, it just takes time but I know you got it in you". Paul smiled back at her.  


"Now" Cynthia got up and put Heather in the crib "It is currently 1:43 so let's try to get some sleep".  


Paul nodded and went under his covers.  


"Good night Paul" She said in a warm, motherly voice.  


"Night Cyn" Paul said before dozing off.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs.


	10. A Little Baby Surprise (big)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul finally tells his father about Heather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! My BBs

  The next few days consisted of crying, diaper changes, feeding, burping and an average of two hours of sleep a night; John and Cynthia have had enough.

"They have to go" John told Cynthia one morning.

"John! We can't just kick them out".

"Oh come on! It's been four days" John whined.

"Why are you complaining? It was your idea to invite them, not mine!" John gave Cynthia a nasty look and she stopped talking.

"Okay fine" Cynthia said in a small voice. John looked at his scared wife and, suddenly, embraced her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, when was the last time he showed her love like that?

"Oh Cynthia" John said in a loving voice. He looked down at her and said "It's not like we're kicking them to the streets, Paul can go back to his fathers". Cynthia smiled at John, even though she didn't agree with what he was saying, she still loved this affection he was giving her.

"Awe, how sweet" John and Cynthia turned their heads and saw Paul. John quickly took his hands off Cynthia and staggered back a few feet.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"I actually have to talk with you guys" Paul took out a chair and sat on it "It's about me staying here". Cynthia and John gave each other a look and leaned forward.

"Uh huh" they said in unison.

"Look I appreciate everything that you guys have done for me, it was really kind of you two. However I think It's time for Heather and I to leave". Cynthia looked at John and gave him a little wink.

"Oh no! Paul! What a shame" She put her hands on her face in an over dramatic way "John and I were just talking about letting you stay longer". John gave Cynthia a shocked look. What is she doing?  was all John could think.

"You were really going to let us stay extra days?" Paul said in a surprised voice.

"Mmhmm, oh Paul do you really have to go? We had so much planned" Cynthia turned around and gave John another wink.

Paul gave them both a toothy smile "Awe you two are the best! I mean you didn't even complain about us staying and now you're offering us to stay longer? God I wish we didn't have to leave-" Cynthia and John sucked in a breath "But we have to" they let out the breath.

"But really, you two are the best" Paul gave Cynthia a pat on her shoulder then walked to his room. John walked up to Cynthia and gave her a wide eyed look.

"Cynthia, I didn't know you could lie" John said in an astonished voice. Cynthia just shrugged "Just another thing you now know about me" She gave John a cheeky smile and he gave her a big kiss...

 

Paul was all done packing his and Heathers things and was just about ready to go. He turned to face his daughter and said

"Ready to meet your grandpa Jim?". **Grandpa Jim** Paul thought **Grandpa Jim...** He shook the thought out of his mind.

"Ay" Paul turned and saw John "Ready to head?". Paul nodded. John helped Paul carry his things down to Paul's car.

"John, can I tell you something? But it has to remain secret" John looked at him and nodded.

"It has to be secret, you can't tell anyone".

"Okay, okay I got it! Now lay it on me". Paul paused and said

"I'm scared of him".

John gave him a confused looked "Of who?".

Paul paused again and said "My father'.

There was a few moments of silence before laughter erupted from John.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA oh god... HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You- an almost 22 year old man, afraid of your-your father? HAHAHAHAHHAHA!".

Paul's face turned bright red.

"That's not what I meant John! I mean I'm afraid of disappointing him".

"If that's what you say" John chuckled a few more times, Afraid of his father, imagine that! John looked and saw how embarrassed Paul was, so he stopped laughing.

"Oh come on Paulie" John threw his arm around Paul's shoulder "I know your dad, it'll take a lot for his 'star child' to disappoint him". Paul looked at John and gave him a small grin.

"Thanks John but what did I say about calling me Paulie?" the two grown men laughed and Paul and Heather got into the car.

 

Once they parked outside Jim McCartneys (and Michaels's) house, Paul had finally got some self confidence.

 **Come on, what's the worst thing he will do besides yelling for a bit?** Paul thought and looked at his little daughter on his lap **And I know he'll love Heather the minute he sees** **her.**

Before Paul drove off, John told him that he can always come back to his flat if they need to but Paul doubted they needed to. Paul walked up to the front step, took a deep breath, then ringed the doorbell. He heard footsteps approaching and the door opened!

"Paul?" It was Michael! Paul's younger brother.

"Hi Mike, is dad home?". Mike was a nickname for Michael.

Mike nodded "He is in the living room". Paul smiled and entered the house, he was glad that Mike hadn't noticed Heather-

"Hey what's with the baby?!" Mike practically screamed.

"Shhh!" but it was too late, Jim had already heard.

"Mike what is going on-" He stopped talking when he saw his elder son, who seemed to be turning paler by the second.

"Paul! What brings you around?" He smiled and patted his sons shoulder.

"Well dad actually-" Paul started but was interrupted by Mike.

"You never explained about the baby" Paul gave Mike a deathly stare and Jim got wide eyed.

"Baby, what baby?" Jim looked at Paul and finally noticed a baby in his arms!

"Paul, who's is that?!" Jim asked in a demanding voice.

"She's mine...".

"She's your what?!" Jim's voice was getting angrier.

Paul turned to him and said "She's my daughter".

"WHAT!?!?!" Mike and Jim both yelled, Paul jumped back and tried to cover Heather's ears.

"How did this happen!?" Jim half asked/half yelled.

"Look dad it's a long story well actually it's rather short but..." Paul started to ramble on and on in a quiet voice. The key points that Jim and Mikey could pick up was that he found her a few days ago, she's about four months old, her name is Heather, he took a DNA, he doesn't know who the mother is, he has no place to stay and that he is keeping her.

"Oh Paul" Jim said in a sad, disappointed voice "How could you do this to yourself?".

Paul looked and gave him sad eyes "It's not like I planned for this, it just happened".

"Paul you are twenty-one years old! I thought you would stop being a foolish child by now". Paul looked down at the ground, he didn't want to disappoint his father but he did.

"Does this mean I'm your favourite now?" Mike joked but Jim was obviously not in that mood.

"Go to your room! This does not concern you" Jim ordered and Mike obeyed.

"But does this mean I'm uncle Mike now?"

"GO NOW!" Jim yelled and Mike finally left.

"D-dad can you quiet down please? Heather might cry". Jim gave his eldest son a grave look and Paul zipped his mouth."Paul I want you to know that I have never been so disappointed in you. You were not thinking straight at all were you? I can only imagine how much this broke poor little Janes heart. I mean, how could you be so selfish?". Paul hung his head in shame, his dad never sounded so angry yet sad with him.

"But" Paul looked up "I will allow you to move back into my house". Paul's face lit up!

"Oh thanks so much dad!" Paul went to hug his dad but Jim stopped him.

"However this is not permanent, I want you to find a nice house and make a stable living condition for your daughter. Understand?". Paul nodded and was finally allowed to hug him.

"I'm going to go upstairs and unpack" Paul went but stopped himself "And dad"' Jim turned to him "I'm really sorry".

Jim just sighed and waved him off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs.


	11. A Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day inside the McCartney household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey BBs! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but you knew that AO3 had some server problems and I've also been busy but here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy!

       After their talk, Jim told his sons to go straight to bed. The night was pretty good except for when Heather cried around midnight, which made Jim give Paul dirty looks. But at least the early rays of sunshine filled the darkness of the house.

Paul woke up first, he rose up and did a big yawn. He set his alarm up so he could wake up around an hour before everyone else. He had an idea to make breakfast for his father and brother so that maybe they could be more sympathetic or at least start to forgive him. He slowly got dressed and tried very hard not to make any noise so he wouldn't wake Heather (who was sharing a room with him). After that was done he crept downstairs and started to make bacon and eggs.

"Paul is that you?" a tired Jim entered the kitchen who was followed closely by a barely awake Mike.

"Good morning!" Paul said cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Making breaking".

"Look dad, Paulies playing housewife" Jim chuckled and threw an arm around Mike's neck, Paul frowned.

"Very funny Michael" Mike just shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Heather?" Mike asked and Jim's face seemed to drop, Paul tried to ignore what he saw.

"She is still sleeping" Paul said, trying to still sound chirpy. Suddenly a loud cry was heard.

"I don't think she is sleeping any more" Mike joked. Paul smiled at him and went upstairs to handle Heather. He changed her diaper then tried to make her as cute as possible. He put on a red dress with white polka dots and a matching bow.

"Now Heather, your grandpa Jim isn't so keen on the idea of, well... me being a father. So be on your best behaviour so he can see how amazing you are!". Heather did a little giggle in response and Paul smiled. **I don't think we have anything to worry about** he thought.

"AWE!" Mike said when he saw his little niece "She looks adorable".

"Thanks Mike" Paul turned his head to face his father.

"Yeah she looks cute" Jim said, trying not to show his affection for the little girl. Paul frowned and did a little sigh.

They ate breakfast and Paul fed Heather. Jim also tried not to show that he was impressed at how Paul was acting with Heather. he really was maturing...

Mike turned on the T.V. and ate his breakfast on the couch.

"Mike! What did I say about eating on the sofa?" Jim asked angrily.

"Well you also told Paul never to bring girls into his room but it's obvious he broke that rule" Mike remarked and Paul couldn't help but crack a smile.

There was an interview going on T.V.

"Hello everybody!" The man in the T.V. said with an obviously fake smile (who is that happy this early in the morning?) "We have a special guest with us today, Jane Asher!". Jim and Mike quickly turned their attention to Paul who dropped his spoon.

"Do you want me to change the channel?" Mike asked.

"No, no it's fine" Paul answered weakly.

"So Mrs.Asher, what do you have planned for your career" the interviewer asked in an obnoxiously happy voice.

"Well I..." and Paul didn't listen to a word she said. He thought she looked absolutely stunning in the knee high purple dress she was wearing.

"But I think I'll take it easy for a while" Jane said and looked to the ground "You see, Paul McCartney and I broke up a few days ago". Paul felt his spine tingle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" the interviewer said, he tried to sound sorry but he was actually happy to be the first one to hear about this.

"Yes it was so heartbreaking" **She doesn't sound heartbroken** the thought couldn't leave Paul's mind.

"How did it end?" The interviewer wanted the gossip.

"Oh we just had so many differences" Jane said, Paul couldn't help but think that she is just trying to sound sad.

Suddenly a smile appeared on Jane's face 

"I haven't broken it off, but it is broken off, finished. I know it sounds corny, but we still see each other and love each other, but it hasn't worked out. Perhaps we'll be childhood sweethearts and meet again and get married when we're about 70".

 

Paul's face turned red. **It's all fake! The interview is fake, she is fake, her expressions are fake and her words are fake! It's all a fake!**  


"Turn it off!" Paul ordered Mike and he shyly did. Jim saw that his eldest son was clearly upset and figured he should try to show some sympathy.

"What's wrong Paul?" Jim asked.

"Nothing" Paul muttered angrily. Jim frowned, he knew how stubborn Paul could get. He wanted to call him out but he realized how hard this whole situation must be for Paul.

"uhm" Jim said awkwardly, he was trying to figure out a way to make Paul feel better and found a way.

"You know, I have a surprise for Heather". Paul and Mike both looked at their father with befuddled faces, what surprise could he have for Heather?

"You do?" Paul asked.

"Mmhmm follow me!".

 

The McCartney brothers (and Heather) followed Jim upstairs and outside a white door.

"After Mike was old enough to get out of the baby's room" Jim started explaining "We just gave Mike another room because we were too lazy to decorate this room and we thought if we had another baby then maybe it would come to use". Jim took a breath and continued.

"At last, your mother and I didn't have another child but the room did come to use, for our grandchild" Paul was finally starting to realize what Jim was saying "So, I figured Heather can have Mike's old nursery". Paul smiled and hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad! This means a lot".

"Well it wouldn't be fair for you and Heather to not have separate rooms" Jim smiled then opened the door. The nursery was a bright yellow with little white elephants painted on the wall by Mary. There was a dusty white crib in the middle of the room with an equally dusty canopy above it. There was an old 1930's dresser on one side and a big window that almost covers one wall.

"Dad it's perfect for Heather!" Paul exclaimed.

"Man, I never realized how girlie this used to look" Mike joked to himself.

"Well It has some fixing up to do and we don't have too much to do today..." Jim smiled at his sons.

Mike groaned "Father and Son nursery fixing?".

"I made you breakfast, you do this for me" Paul said with a smile.

Mike smiled "Okay, what do I do?".

"This is what we will do...".

 

The rest of the day was spent cleaning, dusting, and adding more paint coats to the Nursery. Jim made sure the crib was stable, Paul did most of the dusting and Mike added more coats to the yellow and white. When they were done the Nursery looked much cleaner and shiner.

 

"Wow, it looks great" Mike said.

"It really does" Paul said while holding Heather.

"Do you like it Heather?" Paul asked in a baby voice.

Jim smiled at his son, while Mike did a fake groan, and he put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs.


	12. The Problem With Touring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul goes back to work and has an important decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi BBs! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been busy but i'm back so i hope you enjoy

               It was a beautiful morning in the McCartney household, Heather was crying, Mike was whining and Paul was frustrated.

"Paul I'm Hungry!" Mike complained loudly while slouching on the couch.

"Well cook yourself breakfast! Don't you see I'm busy?" Paul indicted Heather to Mike.

"But you're the best cook in the house!" Mike sputtered out and Paul just rolled his eyes.

"What is going on in here?!" Jim asked while entering the kitchen.

Paul and Mike both started speaking while Heather was bawling her eyes out.

"Shush!" Jim yelled, Paul and Mike stopped talking but Heather wailed louder.

"Paul, what is going on?".

"Mike is complaining about wanting breakfast but I'm too busy with Heather who won't stop-" then, as if god heard Paul before he even finished his sentence, Heather let out one tiny last whine then stopped crying. Heather always did that a little after Jim entered the room, it's like she doesn't want his disapproval.

"Well she isn't crying any more" Paul said quietly while looking at his daughter with astonished eyes.

"Now you can make breakfast!" Mike said. Paul rolled his eyes and put Heather in her high chair.

"I can't, i've got work".

"You are going back to Abbey Road studios?" Jim asked.

Paul nodded. Brian had let Paul have some time off so he can get used to the whole "You're a daddy!" thing but Paul figured it was time to go back.

"Can you please watch Heather for the day?" Paul asked. Jim and Mike both gave each other a "face" but caved in once Paul gave his ever so famous puppy dog eyes.

"Okay! Okay! but remember you are the father, you have all the responsibilities and-"  Jim was cut off by Paul.

"I know dad I know don't worry about it" Paul pat his dads back and gave him a glowing smile.

"Fine fine now go off" Jim joked. Paul smiled then hugged his brother and father.

"Bye Heather, daddy will be back in a few hours" He kissed the top of Heathers head and tickled her belly.

"Bye all" Paul went outside and as he was closing the door the last thing he heard was

"Okay so how do we do this?"...

~one car ride later~

"Where is he?" John was pacing in circles below the clock "He was supposed to be here five minutes ago!".

"Oh wow five whole minutes" George scoffed and John gave him a look.

"I haven't seen him in a week mind you!" John retorted then turned his head back to the clock. Ringo and George gave each other weird looks, they've noticed how strange John has been acting with Paul's absence.

"Here I am!" Paul entered the room "Sorry I'm late but there was a bunch of traffic".

"You're Paul Fucking McCartney, surely they could make room for you"' John said rudely and George and Ringo grinned at each other, John was acting normal again.

"Sorry, sorry but let's not fret" Paul gave a tiny smile "C'mon I haven't seen you guys in forever! Can I at least have a hug or handshake or something?". The other 3 Beatles gave each other sneaky smiles before jumping on top of the pretty Beatle.

"Hey cut it out!" Paul giggled as the other 3 were "punching" him.

"What is going on here?" Brian asked, He walked into the room and saw the four grown men on the floor, tackling each other.

"Oh we're just messing about" Paul answered.

"Paul, you're back" Brian said in a business like manner but he was really happy to have the sensible one back.

"Indeed I am, did you miss me?". Brian straightened up then said "Well I believe George Martin did". 

The men laughed at this.

"Well enough with this poppycock" John and George giggled at this and Brian gave them a grave look "We have to talk about our agenda".

Paul nodded and said "Right we have to finish the A Hard Day's Night album and-"

Brian cut him off and said " I was thinking more along the lines of our upcoming tour".

Paul's eyes practically popped out of his head "Tour?".

"Yeah the world tour" Brian said but Paul still looked confused "The one that begins on June 4th... remember?".

"No!" Paul exclaimed "You never mentioned a world tour!".

"Yeah he has" Ringo said.

"Shut up" Paul whispered.

"I'm sorry if you've forgotten Paul but there really is a world tour" Brian said, kind of taken back.

"But who is going to watch Heather?" Paul asked, not really expecting an answer.

"What do you mean? Can't your brother and father watch her?" George asked, expecting an answer.

"Are you kidding me!? They freaked out over having to watch her for only a few hours!"

"Then what are we going to do?" George asked.

"Well we can't hire a maid, my dad doesn't like that stuff" Paul looked down at his feet and started to swing his left foot around.

"So..." John said, leaning forward.

"So... we will just have to take her with us".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, my BBs


	13. Planning The Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim lets Paul have a night out to himself so Paul calls the other 3 beatles to discuss what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at a sleepover and my friend is forcing me to write this.

              The immediate reaction was "ARE YOU INSANE?!" however they quickly agreed that it was the best decisions or at least the Beatles did but Brian said NO every single time.

"Brian please!" Paul begged.

"No" Brian said.

"But Brian!" Paul pleaded more.

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"B-"

"NO!"

"Fine what do you suggest we do then?" Paul put his hands on his hips and waited for an answer.

"Well, you could, well maybe... okay I have no idea" Brian said in defeat.

"See!" Paul threw his hands up "It's the only option".

Brian looked at the others, poor Brian... He can never win...

"Fine" Brian said. The Beatles didn't know how to react, they knew they had to take Heather with them but did they really want to? Lately, it seems like they've had no choice in anything...

 

~weeks later~

The tour deadline was creeping up on Paul even though he had no time to be nervous. When his father said that he had all the responsibilities he meant  **ALL** the responsibilities.Besides taking care of Heather, he also did the majority of the housework for the house. The only time Mike would help was if there was nothing good on TV. Paul was lucky if he could get 4 hours of sleep at night. Jim was starting to feel more sympathy towards his eldest son, Paul took care of everything without complaint, he turned into a man that Jim respected. Right now Jim saw how Paul was doing the laundry (with little Heather on top of the washing machine).

Jim slowly walked up to him and said "Paul".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both men jumped back.

Paul took short breaths while holding a piece of clothing near his beating heart "God dad I didn't notice you, you scared me to death!".

"I'm sorry Paul" Jim tried reassuring him "Uh look I was uh well I was uh noticing how y-you help around the house and..." Paul gave his father a confused stare and Jim gulped. He didn't really know how to do this. "Paul why don't you take the night out?" Jim said quickly.  
  


Paul looked at him, **Is he being serious?** Paul thought.  **  
**

"Are you serious?" Paul asked.

Jim looked taken back "Of course Paul" Jim looked down at his feet "You've earned it".

Paul did a big grin and hugged his father. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!". He raced out of the laundry room to his room.

"Y'know you still have to do the laundry!" Jim yelled but Paul didn't listen. Paul threw open his door and jumped onto his bed. He grabbed the rotary phone and dialed a number.

"What?" came a familiar, grumpy voice.

"John!" Paul said in a chirpy voice.

"Oh it's you".

"Are you happy or not?" Paul said still with a humongous grin on his face.

"That's for you to decide" John said with a cheeky grin.  
"Guess what?" Paul said in an overly giddy voice and gave out a giggle.

"What?" John asked.

"You have to guess" Paul still giggled.

"Just fucking tell me!"

"I have the night out!" Paul waited for John's reaction.

"Oh".

"Oh? That's all Lennon!?".

"I don't know, I expected it to be bigger and better" John started to roll around on the bed.

"What's bigger and better than all of us finally spending some time together?".

John stood upright "Oh you meant all of us!".

"Of course! Hey let's get George and Ringo on the lines too". Paul and John dialed their numbers.

"What?" George asked, or at least that's what it sounded they couldn't hear him well.

"George is that you?" Paul asked.

"MMhmHmHmHmH" Was all they could hear so they assumed it was a yes.

"Hello?" Ringo's voice came out, he was a lot clearer than George.

"Hey Rings, I finally got the night off so I decided to be kind enough to spend it with you guys".

"Haha Thanks" Ringo said sarcastically.

"MJUHUUj" George said.

"What should we do tonight?" Paul said while twirling the cord with his fingers.

"STRIP CLUB!" John yelled.

"mhjmhjmh" George agreed.

"I think we'll have enough action during the tour" Paul joked.

"Oh yeah, all the birds will go after the guy with the baby" John said sarcastically. 

"Oh shut up John".

"Hey I'm just telling the truth".

"mhjimomaoma" George interjected. 

"Now, now" Ringo shushed them "There is new pub opening, we should go to that!".

Paul thought about it "Okay, sounds good".

"I'm never the one to complain about free alcohol" John said.

"Who says you'll get it for free?" Ringo asked.

"I'm John Lennon".

"So we all agree to go?" Paul asked.

"Yes" Ringo said.

"Yuh" John said.

"muhio" George said.

"Okay see ya tonight" they all hanged up at the same time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! My BBs!


	14. The Big Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles go out for the night but Paul is side tracked and Jim and Mike take care of a sick Heather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm with that friend again (crazy sleepover one) and she is forcing me to write another story. So here you go! Enjoy my BBs.

          The night has come and Paul was ready. He was neatly dressed with a black suit. Even though he loved Heather he couldn't wait to go out.

"Okay Paul remember the rules. Don't drink, don't talk to girls, don't stay up too late and be back by midnight" Jim told him. 

"So basically don't do anything fun?" Paul asked sarcastically.  Jim gave him a strained smile and said

"Look Paul it's different now, you're a father, you can't exactly party anymore". Paul just smiled and nodded, of course he was going to break his fathers rules.  
  


"Of course dad, of course" They gave each other a somewhat awkward smile and it was silent for a moment until Paul spoke again.

"Hey uh thanks for watching Heather" Paul said.

"No problem" Jim said with a smile. It was awkward again and they just stood there, wondering whether or not to speak again.

"I'm going to go now...".

"Oh okay" Jim said.

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a third voice. Paul and Jim turned to see Mike running with Heather. Paul laughed and smiled.

"Of course! Goodbyeee Heatheerrr" Paul said in a baby voice before lifting up his daughter and giving her several kisses on her cheeks.

"And?" Mike said eagerly.

Paul sighed and said "Goodbye Mike".

"Bye!" Mike smiled. Paul sighed and smiled at his extremely strange family. He handed Heather to Jim (and thanked him a billion more times) before Paul finally left for his big night out.

~one car ride to the pub later~

John and George were standing outside the pub. "Where is he?!" John asked.

"I don't know" George muttered.

"I'm here!" Paul said all cheery.

"Oh finally, what's your excuse this time Paulie?" John asked.

Paul rolled his eyes and answered "Sorry but Mike and Jim were keeping me up! and Ringo isn't here either!".

"Yes I am" Ringo popped up from behind a car which caused the other 3 Beatles to scream like little girls.

"Ringo you scared me!" Paul exclaimed.

"Sorry goodness keep your pants on captain fabulous" Ringo said.

"Captain fabulous!?" Paul asked angrily.

"It's a nickname George and I came up with" Ringo turned his head to George and he just nodded like a little child.

"Hehe captain fabulous" John giggled.

Paul rolled his eyes again, he wasn't going to let a nickname ruin his night!

"C'mon let's 'ed in" Paul said.

"Right behind you captain fabulous" George said.

~inside the pub~  
The pub was a stereotypical bar, smoke everywhere, someone passed out on the stool and drinks spilled everywhere and it was the opening night!

"You sure we're in the right place rings?" Paul asked skeptically.

"I'm pretty sure" Ringo turned around and saw the bartender cleaning the floor.

"Hey is this Oliver's?" Ringo asked. The bartender stood up and was one of the most beautiful blonde woman the Beatles have ever seen!

"No It's Olivia's" The bartender said "Has been for the past three years". The Beatles were lost of words at the sight of this woman's great beauty. 

"O-oh that's okay, we'll stay" Paul said and gave her a smile.

"You better" Olivia said and gave him a wink before walking inside the counter. The other 3 Beatles gave Paul a cruel look because of the attention Olivia gave him.

"Maybe we should go to Oliver's..." George muttered with an angry tint in his voice.

"No, no! I like it here" Paul smiled "I have a good feeling about this place".

~Back at the McCartney's place~

"What's wrong with her!?!" Mike cried. Heather wouldn't stop coughing and crying since Paul left. At first they thought she must have been hungry or needed to be changed but after a few big coughs they weren't so sure.

"Well I called a pediatrician" Jim said with a sigh "She thinks Heather has a cold".

"A cold! Oh my god a cold!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know what that means for a baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god will she be okay?!" Mike was screaming while practically pulling his hair out.

"Oh calm down, we just have to get some medicine for the doctor and give it to her" Jim reassured Mike. Mike calmed down 

"Oh" Mike said simply "but we don't have medicine".

"I know, we have to drive to the pediatrician's to get it" Jim said.  

"And leave Heather alone!?! We can't do that! She's just a baby" Mike said.

Jim rolled his eyes in his mind "Of course not! we'll take her with us". 

"Oh that makes sense" Mike smiled "Should we call Paul and tell him about this?".

"No there really is no need" Jim didn't want to worry his son on the only night he got a break "Let's just go".

Jim went to pick up Heather and she let out a big cry followed by a few coughs. Mike and Jim gave each other a look, they really felt bad for her. They didn't want their niece/granddaughter to be in pain ever.

"Hopefully Paul's having a good time" Mike thought to himself while watching Heather.

~at the pub~

While the others were drinking and having a laugh, Paul was sitting sadly. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. George noticed that Paul looked distressed and talked to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" George asked. Paul looked at him and looked back at the table.

"Oh it's nothing".

"It must be something" George said, trying to cheer him up with his smile.

Paul sighed and said "I don't know, I feel like somethings wrong...". Paul looked up to see the others better. John was trying to get with Olivia (and was failing miserably), Ringo was taking 15 shots of vodka at a time and George was looking at him with caring eyes. 

Paul smiled, trying not to scare George too much, Paul said "Maybe I'm just hungry". George eyes lit up! He hasn't eaten in an hour, he was starving!

"Okay! I know this great restaurant, can we go there?" George asked in a giddy voice. Paul smiled at him and nodded.

"Come on John we're leaving!" George called him. John turned to face him and gave him a death glare.

"Don't you see I'm busy" he whispered angrily while pointing to Olivia. 

"Besides" John turned to face Olivia "I think we are getting along nicely".

"No we aren't".

"Ringo get up!" George tried to shake him but the drunken drummer stayed in his seat.

"Whaddya want?" Ringo slurred.

"We are gonna eat!".

"EAT!?" Ringo staggered up and threw his hands in the air "I'M STARVING!". 

"Keep it down!" Olivia ordered and then Ringo began to laugh hysterically.

"That-that-t-that's so funny!" Ringo sputtered out and fell to the floor while holding his stomach.

"You're u-usually" Ringo broke out into another fit of giggles "You're the quiet Beatles and she is telling you to keep it down!".

"I think she was talking to you Ringo" George said and Ringo started laughing harder.

"Okay" Ringo said "If you say so".

"Come on let's go" Paul said while pulling up Ringo. 

So the 4 Beatles left the pub with the pretty waitress. One was drunk, one was grumpy, one was side tracked and the other was excited to eat.

~at the pediatrician's~

"Oh my goodness! That's the cutest baby ever!" A bunch of young ladies crowded around Mike who was holding Heather.

"And you are raising her by yourself?" A brunette asked.

"Mmhmm" Mike said, lying through his teeth "It's been hard but" he looked at Heather "having her made my life feel important". The crowd of ladies awed at this.

"Well if you ever need help" A blonde said while giving him her phone number.

"Oh thank you!" Mike said while all the women started to give him their numbers. Jim left the doctor's room and saw his younger son getting the attention.

"Mike!" He barked "We have to go". 

"Oh right well thank you ladies!" Mike said. The ladies broke out into screams of "goodbye Mike" and "bye bye Heather!!".

When they were outside Jim grabbed all the phone numbers and ripped them.

"Hey!!" Mike screamed and Jim just rolled his eyes.

~one car ride later~

"Okay let's do this!" Mike said while entering the house. They placed Heather on her high chair and poured the medicine into a spoon.

"Okay Heather" Mike said sweetly while holding the spoon near her mouth "open wide and drink this!".

He put the spoon close but she just turned her head.

"Awe come on, don't do that", he tried again but no luck.

"Dad!!" Mike called out "She won't drink it!". 

"Well try mixing it with her other food" Jim said.

"But won't that taste bad?" Mike asked.

"I don't think she'll care". Mike sighed and got the baby food. He mixed it together and tried feeding her, again no luck!

"Ugh! this is hard, how did you do this with us?" Mike asked his father. 

Jim blushed and looked down "Well your mother usually handled that stuff".

"Well how did she do it?".

"I don't know! I forgot, that was so long ago".

"Maybe if we asked her?" Mike said and Jim gave him a look, that was the stupidest thing he ever heard!

"What?! ask the baby?!" Jim said, astounded at how stupid it sounded.

"It might work! Maybe that's what mother did, that's why we are so kind"

Mike gave him a cheeky grin and Jim rolled his eyes again.

"I'm telling you! It won't work" Jim said.

Mike bent down and said "Come on Heather can you please eat it?". He tried to feed her again and she ate it! Jim was amazed.

"The politeness streak continues!" Mike said while throwing up his hands and Jim just looked at his granddaughter in amazement...

~with the Beatles~

"George you didn't say this place was so formal!" Paul said while entering the restaurant. The name "Le Jaquies" was already fancy sounding but inside was every well dressed, stuck up person you could imagine!

"You didn't ask if it was formal, you just said you were hungry" George pointed out "Besides this place has great food!". Paul rolled his eyes.

"I don't care" John said grumpily.

"Awe are you still mad about Olivia?" Paul sneered.

"Oh shut up! I was this close to getting a date with her" John held his fingers half an inch apart.

"More like this close" and George stretched out his arms as far as possible. The others laughed at John and Ringo laughed so hard he fell to the ground, even though he had no idea what they were laughing at (drunk remember?).

"See what you're doing! Ugh Let's just go in!" John said and they entered the restaurant, after pulling Ringo off the ground.

They looked around for someone who worked there and once they found someone they asked for a table. At first she gave them a rude look but after finding out they were the Beatles she quickly fixed her hair and gave them a table.

"Is that all you need?" She said seductively and gave a wink to Paul.

"Yeah this is all" He said in a nervous voice. The woman frowned, gave a "HMPH" and walked away.

Suddenly a new waiter came, a man whose look can only be described as of a french pedophile.

"Here are your menus" he said in a snooty voice "Don't take too long to order".

"Um I'll take the fish" Paul said.

"Me too" John said, still in a grumpy mood.

George looked at the menu and began to order "Let's see I'll take the fish, the salad, the pastas, all of them! Oh and the lobster looks really good and uh-"

"George look at the price" Paul whispered to him. After scanning the prices George eyes widened and said "I'll just take the fish too!".

"Well I'll" Ringo said with a slur "I'll take the fortune cookies".

The waiter gave him a look and said "That's only for dessert".

"Well I want them now" Ringo said, mocking the waiter. The waiter kept giving Ringo a side eye while writing down their orders.

"So that's three fishes and... fortune cookies?" The 4 nodded and the waiter went off. The four waited for their meals in a strange "silence". John was angry at the others for pulling him away from his beloved Olivia, Ringo only spoke in drunken slurs, Paul was still thinking about home and George's stomach was practically screaming from hunger.

"Here you are" The waiter said.

"Finally" John whispered but still loud enough for the waiter to hear. The waiter just rolled his eyes and walked away.

They began eating in their continued silence.

Ringo opened one of his cookies and read the fortune.

"A half truth is one whole lie" Ringo announced loudly.

"That's so wisdom" Ringo said. It was quiet for a moment before all four of them broke out in laughter. They were in tears! John fell on the floor while laughing, Ringo was banging the table while laughing and George and Paul were giggling while resting their heads on each other's shoulders. After a while the french pedophile waiter came and kicked them out for being a disturbance.

"Oh my gosh!" Paul said while wiping his eyes. They were all now just walking down the streets of the town.

"I really needed that" Paul said between giggles. 

George looked at the smile on Paul's face and says "You are feeling better now?".

"Yeah" Paul threw his arms around George's shoulders "I am". George smiled at him and they all said goodbye and headed back to their homes.

~Back at the McCartney's~

Paul opened his door and saw Mike watching TV while Jim read the paper, like usual.

Jim looked up from his paper "Paul you're back! How was it?".

"Oh it was good" Paul said "How was everything here?".

"Oh" Jim and Mike gave each other a look "It was okay".

They gave each other a knowing smile, they all had a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs.


	15. Touring Denmark (And The Troubles With That)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles (excluding Ringo) start their tour in Denmark and a big secret seems to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi BBs! No I'm not with crazy sleepover girl but she did help me come up with the plot of this chapter! So I hope you enjoy, my BBs!  
> P.S. this chapter is a little... dirtier than the others so read at your own risk!

          The morning after the big night out Mike and Jim told Paul about Heather's cold which, of course, worried the new father but he was reassured after Mike and Jim told him that Heather is good now and what they did to help the cold. Paul figured that Heather's sickness was why he was feeling distressed during his night out. Also the day before the tour Ringo got tonsillitis and pharyngitis which meant that he had to stay in the hospital and couldn't join the tour until he got better. George Martin suggested that they get a temporary replacement, a session drummer called Jimmy Nicol. Although George (Harrison) wasn't very happy with this idea there really was nothing they could do. With Heather and Jimmy joining, the outcome of this tour didn't look too good...

"I'm hungry!" cried George.

"Well then you should have eaten breakfast" Brian said while sitting in the front seat next to Bill Corbett, their chauffeur.

"I didn't have any time to eat! You rushed us out so fast" George whined again.

"George could you stop whining? You're worse than Heather" Paul said while rocking his daughter.

Jimmy Nicol was sitting awkwardly on one side of the seats in the vehicle, he didn't know how to respond to any of this so he slowly turned his head and quietly asked John.

"Do you always bring your children to tours?".

John quipped "Only when we didn't know we had any".

"Oh shut up John" Paul said.

"Oh goodness Paulie I'm only kidding with ya!" John softly punched Paul's shoulder and Paul responded by playfully hitting him back. Soon (after Paul put Heather in a baby car seat) John and Paul were playfully hitting each other while giggling like teenagers. George, who didn't want to be left out, joined them and they all fought and laughed together.

"Would you quiet down?" Brian barked "Why can't you behave like Jimmy?". The Beatles turned and looked at the shy man looking at them with huge eyes.

"Do you care to join?" John asked in a high pitched voice.

"N-no" Jimmy stuttered.

"Then let's continue!" The Beatles started to get ruff again and making inaudible noises that made them go into hysterics. While this was happening Brian kept apologizing to Jimmy.

~at London Airport~

"We're here" called the chauffeur. The Beatles, Heather, Jimmy and Brian got out and thanked Bill.

"Okay" whispered Brian "We have to get into the aeroplane really quick, lucky for you guys and baby I arranged it so you get in before all the other passengers so just please, PLEASE behave while we are inside okay?".

"Why Brian, when have we ever disobeyed?" John said while innocently fluttering his eyelashes. Brian just rolled his eyes and turned to Paul.

"Make sure you hide Heather all right?" and Paul nodded.

They entered the airport stealthily with Paul hiding Heather in his coat and making sure she could still breathe.

After talking to a worker, Brian got it so that the Beatles could cut ahead of everybody so they could get done faster. Even though they didn't like doing stuff like that they really had no choice. Fortunately  for them there were few people there in the morning and they were willing to let them go ahead. Unfortunately for them a teenage girl recognized them and screamed as much loud as her little fangirl heart would allow "THE BEATLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

"RUN!" ordered Brian and they did! They all ran for their lives but poor Paul was slower because he had to be careful for Heather's sake. Jimmy, on the other hand, could quite literally give Bob Hayes a run for his money. The other Beatles knew what the fans would do if they got their hands on them but Jimmy didn't which was much scarier than knowing. Luckily they managed to outrun the fans this time and they entered the aeroplane.

"You *breath* do *breath* *breath* this often?" Jimmy said while clutching his stomach and bending over.

"Yes" all the others said, out of breath.

"You'll *breath* get used to it" John said and gave Jimmy a cheeky smile.

Paul sat in his seat and took Heather out of his coat.

"Oh thank god" Paul muttered, still out of breath.

George sat next to him and said "she's okay?".

Paul nodded with sweat dripping down his face.

"Hello! Hello!" The captain said cheerfully "I'm you're captain, Mr. Hokwold and this is my crew".

The crew consisted of 10 other people; 4 pretty stewardesses and 6 older men.

"Um excuse me" said a lovely ginger stewardess "may I or may we um-"

"We want autographs" said a grumpy older man.

"Oh well don't be afraid to ask, we love giving autographs!" Paul said with a smile and wink, which made the women giggle.

"Who should I make this out to?" Paul asked and the grumpy man put his paper ahead."My names Mr.Mesterd" Paul gave him an annoyed look and signed the paper. After all the Beatles signed the papers Paul leaned over to George and said "that Mr.Mesterd is mean" and George just shrugged.

The rest of the passengers came aboard and the plane took off. As if the day couldn't get worse Heather started to wail her head off.

"Heather please stop" Paul said while rocking her back and forth.

"What's wrong with her?" George (still sitting next to him) asked, sounding like he really did care.

"I wish I knew" Paul said exasperated.

"Paul!" George and Paul turned their heads behind them to see a grumpy John in his seat.

"I'm trying to sleep, why is Heather crying??".

"I wish I knew!" Paul said "sorry for interrupting your sleep".

John waved him off and said "Can you make her stop??".

"Let me try!" George said and Paul, desperate for anything, gave him Heather.

George tried really hard to make her stop, he sang to her and rocked her but nothing worked. Meanwhile John kept complaining about her crying and Paul just looked at George with a tired face.

"George-" Paul began but was cut off by George.

"No I think she's quieting down" after he said that Heather let out an even bigger cry.

"George-" Paul began again but was cut off again by John.

"Dammit Harrison give me her" John took Heather out of his hands and she stopped crying! Paul's face lit up and he showered John with praise.

"Thank you so much John! How did you do that?"

"These hands work magic" John said with a wink.

"You're such a great friend! Thanks so much!" Paul hugged John and started saying more praise. George looked at this scene with big eyes and hanged his head.

~one hour later~

The Beatles, Heather, Jimmy and Brian landed in Copenhagen, the capitol of Denmark (some information for you all). They were greeted by over 6,000 fans! Paul had to hide Heather in his coat again so he kissed the top of her head and put her in.

The Photographers started taking pictures such as this.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwzlx.cbslocal.com%2F2013%2F06%2F06%2F5-cool-things-to-know-about-the-beatles-first-ever-recording-session%2F&psig=AFQjCNHifuJMGFH2cqPtda6dlorbQplOiw&ust=1449529808319604)

 

 

Luckily you couldn't see Heather in Paul's big coat.

They quickly ran to get into their cab and got in safely.

"My god is it always like this?" Jimmy asked once they were "safe" in the cab.

"You should have seen it when we first came to America" John said .

"Anyone want to play cards while there is still a chance of survival?" Paul asked and they spent the rest of the ride playing and make jokes that only made sense to Paul, John and George.

~at the Royal Hotel~

"Okay boys here's the plan, we got another cab to make the fans believe that that one holds you in it so after the fans start storming that car we will drive around back and go inside, deal?" Brian asked. John raised his hand and Brian sighed.

"Yes John?".

"Can we help the fans search for us?".

"Now why the bloody hell would we do that?" Brian asked angrily.

"Well It would be mighty noble" John said while fluttering his eyelashes which caused Paul and George to laugh, Jimmy awkwardly chuckled so he could fit in.

 

 

The plan was mostly successful, some fans caught on and chased the cab that held the real Beatles but it was nothing the Beatles couldn't handle. After the Beatles safely got inside, the fans started to storm the doors but couldn't get it.

John smiled at the fans and got a sharpie out. He started to draw funny faces on the door while the fans started screaming with joy.

"I like to tease them" he informed Jimmy who was standing there timidly.

"Paul you should go straight up to the room so the fans don't see you with Heather". Paul nodded.

" Hold on I'll join ya" John said and Paul smiled.

"I'll come too!" George said and the 3 took chase to the elevator.

"I'll come too" Jimmy said quietly but the others were already in the elevator, having a fit of laughs.

"So what did ya think of the birds out there?" John asked.

"Oh c'mon John, they couldn't be older than 13!" Paul said, a bit appalled

"I'm not talking about just our fans ya idiot" John smirked and patted Paul's back "I'm talking about in general".

"Oh well in general I like what I see" Paul said with a naughty smile "what about you George?". George nodded excitedly "I like them too!".

"How about after the two shows we get better acquainted with them?" John said with his naughty smile and wink. Paul and George nodded eagerly at this idea.

"Wait, what about Heather?" George asked Paul.

"Oh I've got a plan" Paul smiled and tickled her belly.

The elevator opened and they stepped out.

"Okay so who is going to share a room with me and who is going to share with Jimmy?" Paul asked.

"I call you!" John and George yelled in unison. Paul was taken aback and sort of flattered.

"Oh don't take it that way Macca we just don't wanna share a room with Jimmy" John said.

"Oh" Paul said, a little hurt.

"Don't take it that way either Macca goodness you're just like a woman" John said and threw his arm around his shoulder.

Paul smiled at John. **Okay** Paul thought **Who to share a room with?** He looked back and forth between George and John **They're both my good mates but I feel like George will be more comfortable with Heather... Though on the other hand It was John who made her stop crying on the plane and this could make him like Heather more. Besides I think George will get a long better with Jimmy.** Paul gave a smile to John, who smiled back, and it was obvious who he picked. George was a bit hurt that he didn't pick him but he wasn't at all surprised.

"Are you okay with this Georgie?" Paul asked.

"Yeah it's fine".

Paul and John entered the room and plopped down on the bed. Paul put Heather next to him.

"Okay Heather" he said in a baby voice "ready to eat?".

Paul switched back to his real voice and asked John to help him feed Heather. At first John whined a bit but Paul told him that's what he gets for sharing a room with him.

"Boys?" Brian entered their room followed by a still shy Jimmy.

"Yeah Bri?" Paul asked.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked.

"Feeding Heather" John said in monotone.

"What are you feeding her?" Jimmy asked shyly.

"Poison" John replied sarcastically. 

"Well would you hurry up? We have to rehearse the set list for our shows" Brian said sternly. Paul and John both let out a groan, they were tired after the long aeroplane ride and just wanted to rest.

"Can we do it later?" Paul pleaded.

"No we have to be prepared for tonight, give the fans what they want" Brian said.

"The fans don't care, you could put up cardboard cut outs of ourselves and they'd piss themselves with joy" John said and Paul nodded in agreement. Brian sighed, Paul and John were always the most stubborn out of the four.

"Besides what would we do with Heather?" Paul asked.

"Take her with you! Or not I don't care we just have to get this done now be in the cab in less than 5 minutes, okay?" Brian ordered and then left, followed by Jimmy.

Paul sighed and shrugged at John "Looks like we're heading out".

John made a whale like noise and slugged towards the door while holding Heather.

"He better be nicer while you're around kid" John jokingly whispered into Heather's ear and they left for rehearsal.

 

The rehearsal was good, they went through their songs twice and Heather was quiet most of the time except for once when she had to be changed. After rehearsal was done there was a question that had to be answered

"Who was going to watch Heather during the concert?".

Paul sighed and looked down, he didn't think about that... He honestly didn't plan for anything.

Paul began to speak "Well us four can't do it cause we're performing a-and Brian has to be backstage so maybe we could hire a sitter?".

"We can't trust a sitter, y'know they'll tell all the presses about Heather and we wouldn't want that" George said.

"Then who?" Paul asked.

"I have someone in mind" Brian said shyly.

Everyone's face lit up, especially Paul's.

"Really, who?" Paul asked eagerly.

"H-he's a good old friend of mine, he'd never tell anybody" Brian said while looking to the left of all of them.

They all (except for Jimmy) now realized what Brian meant by "old friend", when John was going to say one of his famous quips Paul elbowed him in the stomach.

"Thanks Brian" Paul said and Brian just gave him a small nod.

 

 

After rehearsals the Beatles were allowed a rest break in the hotel. They all gathered in Paul and John's room and were playing monopoly on Paul's bed. They jokingly let Heather play too, she was winning.

"Unbelievable, the baby is winning" Jimmy said.

"That's cause Paul's doing all the work" George said and gave Paul a smile. Paul put a hand to his heart and opened his mouth wide, pretending to be offended.

"Now what father would I be if I didn't help my daughter out? right Heather?" Paul kissed Heather and she giggled. John on the other hand didn't care that Heather was winning, he had boardwalk in his possession and was trying to get park place. Sadly for him, "Heather's" piece (the hat) was already on there.

John gave him a glare and said "Don't you dare Macca".

"Hey it's Heather's choice, what do you say Heather?" Paul put his ear in front of Heather's face and pretended to be listening to what she was "saying".

"Uh huh, oh, Oh! I see uh huh" Paul looked up and said "Sorry John". Heather had gotten the property.

John then wiped all the figures off the board.

"Hey!" they all cried in unison.

"Not my fault, Heather told me to do it" John said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh yeah well Heather told me to do this" Paul said then jumped on John and pretended to beat him up, George joined and all 3 were "tackling" each other.

"Mmhmm" They heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Brian and a tall man. They all sat up.

"Harry, these are the boys I was talking about and this is the baby". Harry looked at the baby and said

"Whose the father?".

All of them (this means Brian and Jimmy too) pointed at Paul.

"Well may I say this is possibly the cutest baby ever?" Harry gushed.

 **Oh yeah definitely queer** Paul thought **But he seems very nice**.

Yes Harry did seem very nice. He was tall man with curly brown hair and a long, plain face that made him look quite interesting.

"Thanks for watching her" Paul said and Harry waved it off as if it were nothing.

"Come on boys, get dressed and then we will go".

Jimmy and George left to go change in their rooms and Brian and Harry went outside so John and Paul can change in peace. After they all changed Paul kissed the top of Heather's head and thanked Harry again. They arrived at their first show at 6 p.m. and performed. **I saw her standing there, I want to hold your hand, all my loving, she loves you, till there was you, roll over Beethoven, can't buy me love, this boy and twist and shout**. The crowd went hysterical for them and were screaming their names and some fans were asking them to do some obscene things. After the first performance, they had until 9:15, which was the second performance. During that time they went to a private restaurant and ate, they also found some extremely beautiful birds that agreed to meet them after the second show. At 9:15 p.m. they performed for the second time with the same set list except that the order of the first two songs were switched. After the show they were given a special treat of a local treat of smorrebrodsseddel ( a type of jam sandwich) and Paul sent Ringo a telegraph that said "Didn't think we could miss you so much. Get well soon.". Finally, the moment they have been waiting for, they met up with the four girls from before and took them to the hotel...

"Hold on for a second" Paul told his girl, a gorgeous blonde woman, "I have to make sure the room is ready". He entered the room and Harry came out behind the curtain. You see, the rooms were extremely big so there was a little square that sort of stuck out next to the closet. So it was like a giant rectangle with a little square popping out, they decided this was where Heather would stay and put curtains over it.

"How was Heather?" Paul asked.

"Good, very good! Little to no problems and right now she is sleeping" Harry said with a smile.

"Great! I'll pay" Paul went to reach for his wallet but Harry stopped him.

"No need, Brian will pay me" Harry smiled at him and left. Paul tried not to think about what Harry just said and invited his girl, John and John's girl inside.

John and his girl took no time to go at it. Paul, on the other hand, took a slower approach. He turned off the lights (mostly so he couldn't see John and his girl) and sat down next to the beautiful blonde.

Paul learned some Danish and said in a broken Danish " Du er den smukkeste kvinde i verden , med meget blød hud" and kissed her hand. The blonde woman's eyes widen and she jumped on top of the attractive bassist. She kissed him everywhere, and I mean everywhere! Paul put his hands around her waist and started kissing her back harder. John was already screaming but his date just softly moaned his name "Paul...". Suddenly a cry was heard and Paul's face turned white.

"Heather" he whispered and his girl looked at him.

"Heather!?" She asked.

Paul looked behind the curtain and saw Heather wailing. 

"Baby what is it?" He asked quietly. His date opened the curtain wide and her eyes expanded.  


"Baby! Yours?!" She shrieked.

"No calm down please" Paul begged her. 

"You are married!!??" She screamed and Paul shook his head saying no.

"No no no" his date mocked him "explain baby then!". Paul started to explain but his date already ran and faced her other Danish friend, who was in bed with John. 

" den sexede én" she began "er gift!  med en datter!"

John's date gasped and said " han var for sød til at være sandt ! Lad os gå!" she then pointed to John and said " han er ikke engang god"

" Jeg vidste det , lad os gå" Paul's date left then John's date, after putting on her bra and shirt  left.  


"Paul, why'd this happen?! My date and I were getting along quite well" John said then put on his shirt and pants.

Paul's face was all white "I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen" and he sat down on his bed.  


** I didn't want any of this to happen   ** Paul thought then looked at Heather, who stopped crying  **Am I a horrible father for thinking that?**

"Hey what happened here? I heard screaming" George said and entered the room.

"What happened to your date?" John asked and George looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"These Danish girls are a little advanced for me... I-i didn't last too long" He said the last part quietly. Normally they would tease him for that but nothing was normal.

"Paul what's with you?" George said and sat next to him.

"I don't know just, we were on my bed but Heather started crying and..." Paul's voice drifted off.

"Am I a bad father?" Paul asked them and they were both taken aback by the question.

"Paul it's too early to tell If you're a really good or bad father but so far you've been doing a nice job and you love Heather so yeah I think you are" George reassured him and John nodded.

"Why do you ask?" John asked.

"W-well after my date left I was thinking about how I wish none of this has happened. I mean I love Heather a lot but I sort of wish she wasn't here" Paul said and then hugged his knees to his chest.

"Oh Paul! I'm pretty certain every parent thinks that! Right John?" George asked John and he nodded.

"Yeah" John began "I mean I don't blame you for not being 100% happy with this situation. It's a pretty crappy one but after a while you'll get used to it and you got to try your best".

Paul looked at both of them and smiled. They were right, no one would be extremely happy in his situation but all that mattered was that he was trying his hardest.

"Thanks guys' Paul hugged both of them "You're the best, thanks for putting up with my drama and whining".

"It's okay we got used to that too" George said and they all laughed.

"Now you young man!" John pointed at him and spoke in a high pitched female voice "Go straight to bed!". Paul smiled and did as John commanded. Paul and John both crawled under their covers.

"Good night guys!" George said and turned off the lights.

"NIGHT GEORGIE!!" They screamed loudly and giggled.

 

~In the morning~

After a full nights sleep (something Paul hasn't had in a long time) they all got up.

"Good morning Heather!" Paul said and smiled at his bed headed daughter. She gave him a giggled and reached out her hands for him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek

"I love you" he said and Heather replied with "buh ba buuuuhhhh" which meant I love you in baby language.

"Ready for Amsterdam?" Paul asked John, who was still lying in bed.

"YES! I hear the girls there are better than here" John said eagerly.

** Not a tough competition ** Paul thought.

"BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Brian which made possibly the whole hotel and the fans outside jump back.

Brain entered their room with a red face and was followed by a nervous group of George, Neil, Mal and Jimmy.

"What's the problem Brian?" Paul asked.

"This is the problem!" Brain showed all of them the cover of the newspaper which said. 

** PAUL MCCARTNEY: THE NEW BEATLE FATHER! **

 

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one isn't as funny as the others, it's mostly set up for the next one, but still thanks for reading, my BBs


	16. It's True! Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After it is revealed that Paul is a father Amsterdam has some questions to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi BBs! Sorry for a short chapter but hopefully you like it. By the way, you probably know by now but most of this is not historically accurate but I'm trying to best to make it as accurate as possible. Hope you enjoy BBs!

           **PAUL MCCARTNEY: THE NEW BEATLE FATHER!**

Those words burned into Paul's brain until it left a hole.

"What is the meaning of this!?!" Brian asked/yelled at Paul.

"Uh-uh-buuuuhhhh" apparently the hole affected Paul's ability to speak.

"Well?!! Who found out about this!!!!!!!???" Brian shrieked.

"Gila" George said quietly while scanning the newspaper "Gila Haldis".

"Who the fuck is Gila Haldis?" John asked.

Paul's eyes widened and he let out a groan while putting his face into his hands.

"What's with ya?" John asked while side eyeing him.

"I know who she is" Paul took his face out of his hands and said "It's that girl from last night, the one who left me".

"What!!?? You're not allowed to have girls in the rooms!!" Brian exclaimed.

"One problem at a time eppy" John said and Brian shot him a look.

"I'm sorry Brian! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Paul said, clearly distressed.

"Well there is nothing we can do now" Brian said in a calm voice, almost too calm.

"Goodness Paul I trusted you" Brian said then pointed at the newspaper "and look what you did".

Paul looked at the ground, hearing Brian sound disappointed was a lot worse than hearing him yell.

"It's not all Paul's fault!" George pipped in and they all turned to face him.

"I mean he didn't want this to happen, s-she just found out that's all" George said quietly and Paul mouthed a thank you to him.

"Still Paul you have to be careful, now I want you to do me a favour" Paul nodded "anything eppy!".

"The press will nail you with questions about this and I want you to say it's not true" Paul's eyes widened again and he turned to face away from Brian.

"Paul you have n-no no, Paul face me right now!!" Brian ordered and Paul looked at him. Brian lowered his voice and said a bit nicer now

"Paul you have no choice". Paul sighed and nodded. Even though he knew the media would find out eventually and there was no point in lying-nor did Paul want to lie- he had no choice.

"All right Brian, I'll lie but who do you want me to say Heather is?".

Brian shrugged and smiled "This is your chance to be creative". Paul smiled and looked at Heather, **I suppose I can say she is my cousin or cousin's daughter** Paul thought to himself.

Paul nodded to Brian and Brian smiled.

"Okay we have a deal then! Now boys go get dressed, we have to be at Amsterdam at 1". They all left for their rooms but before George left Paul gave him a hug.

"Thanks again for helping me earlier" Paul said and George smiled and waved him off.

"It was nothing".

"Oh my god love birds! Get a room!" John hollered out which made both George and Paul blush. George then left for his room and Paul jokingly pushed John.

"Sorry for teasing your boyfriend Macca"

"Shut yer fucking face Lennon" Paul teased and smiled again.

 

They left to go to the airport soon after and arrived at Amsterdam around 1 P.M. where they were given Dutch hats and flowers. No one mentioned Heather (who Paul no longer had to hide) until they were begged to do a press conference.

"A press conference!? Now?" Brian exclaimed.

"Yes" said a tall dutch man in an almost impossible to understand accent "We wish to know more about the baby".

Brian sighed, he wanted to say no but he knew the media would get suspicious if he did.

"Fine, I'll go tell them". Brain shyly walked into the private airport lounge that The Beatles (plus Jimmy, Mal and Neil) and Heather were waiting in.

"Hey bri!' Paul called out "Can we 'ead out now?". Brain gulped and shook his head

"They want a press conference".

"What!?" They all exclaimed, even little Heather looked surprised.

"That wasn't a part of the schedule eppy!" Paul was already nervous about the questions on the program that night, he didn't need a press conference to add onto that stress.

"I'm sorry Paul but I had to" Brian sighed "Just lie about Heather, like the way we planned it okay?". Paul nodded solemnly, he didn't know how well he would do at lying to the press. What if they see right through him?

"I'll take Heather" Mal and Neil both offered awkwardly. Paul said his genuine thanks and handed Heather to them.

"It'll be okay Paul" George said kindly and Paul smiled at him. John saw this and started making kissing noises and Paul rolled his eyes at how immature his bandmate could be.

 

The lights of the cameras almost blinded the three Beatles and Jimmy.

"The price of fame" Jimmy muttered while covering his eyes.

"Okay, who wants to ask the first question?" The tall Dutch man asked and all the reporters hands flew up but one man screamed

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU, PAUL MCCARTNEY, ARE THE FATHER OF AN ADORABLE BLONDE BABY GIRL!?" the Dutch man stuck a microphone in Paul's face.

"Uh well..." It was rare for Paul to be lost at words, most of the time you couldn't get him to shut up! Paul turned to Brian who gave him a thumbs up.

"It isn't true, she is just a cousin's daughter" the press all seemed upset, it seems as though they didn't get the big story they wanted.

"THAN HOW COME SHE IS ON TOUR WITH YOU!?" Another reporter screamed.

"Oh well her parents were sick so I offered to watch her" Paul said quickly, he looked at Brian again who was impressed that Paul came up with an answer so fast.

"WHY COULDN'T SOMEONE ELSE WATCH HER!?" A woman yelled.

"Oh well they uh..." Paul couldn't think of an answer so fast, and if you couldn't think of an answer fast then you were bombarded with ten more questions.

"WHY ARE YOU SO SHY PAUL?!"

"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU AREN'T TELLING US!!??"

"DON'T YOU HAVE A BROTHER AND FATHER WHO COULD WATCH HER??"

"I THINK HE IS LYING! LIAR!"

"LIAR!"

"LIAR"

"LEUGENAAR!".

Paul looked all around him. He looked at the other Beatles who were giving him looks of sympathy, he looked at Brian who was just as lost of words as Paul was, he looked at the press who continued to yell at him. He looked down at the ground and felt his eyes watering.

"I can't do this... I can't lie" Paul whispered to himself.

Paul looked back up and faced Brain and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before he finally faced the press and announced into the microphone.

"You're right, I am lying" the press stopped talking and all said "HUH?" in unison.

"Paul!" Brian angrily whispered "What are you doing?!".

Paul ignored him and said "It's true! Heather is my daughter!".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, my BBs. Again I'm sorry it's short and tell me if you like the little bits of McHarrison or not :)


End file.
